La pièce manquante
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Beca vient juste d'aménager à Barden, avec son fils de 4 ans Ethan. Nouvelles écoles, nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie... Pas que cela importe beaucoup aux yeux du DJ, son unique priorité est le bonheur d'Ethan. Mais, un accident entre 2 caddies va tout changer. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1.**

6h48.

C'était l'heure exacte à laquelle les yeux d'Ethan s'étaient posés sur les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Il fixa intensément l'heure, la priant silencieusement d'avancer plus vite, mais après 30 secondes de combat féroce, le jeune brun du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Il laissa un gros soupir lui échapper lorsque les chiffres restèrent inchangés et s'allongea sur son dos tranquillement dans son lit. S'ennuyant profondément, le jeune garçon se mit à chanter pour occuper le temps. Sa petite voix pleine d'entrain résonna dans la petite pièce qu'était sa chambre et il se mit à gigoter dans son lit, s'imaginant une guitare entre les mains. Les couplets et les refrains s'enchainaient à tue-tête, sans la moindre fausse note.

Finalement, lorsqu'il vu enfin l'horloge afficher7h, soit après un concert de 4 chansons différentes, Ethan se précipita hors de ses draps. Il courra, son doudou entre les mains jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir et ouvrit aussi délicatement la porte qu'un enfant de 4 ans surexcité et en manque de dextérité peut ouvrir une porte, pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Dans le lit ce trouvait sa mère, dormant à poings fermés. Sur la pointe des pieds, Ethan s'approcha de la forme endormie et sauta sur la bosse immobile.

« Maman debout !»

Mais la bosse resta fermement figée sous la couette. Pas un seul cheveu n'avait bougé. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps fluet de sa mère pour la chevaucher et secoua ses épaules doucement.

« Mamaaaaaaaaannn, réveilles-toi,» murmura-t-il.

Subitement, deux grands iris bleu s'ouvrirent, surprenant Ethan. Deux mains saisir Ethan par la taille et se mirent à la chatouiller sans merci. Le petit garçon éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds en l'air pour essayer de se débarrasser des mains offensives de Beca.

« Ma-Maman a-arr-arrête !» s'exclama le jeune brun entre deux fous rires.

Mais les chatouilles continuèrent de plus belles, caressant Ethan sous les bras, son point faible et Beca le savait. Ethan ria encore plus fort, des larmes de joies coulaient le long de ses joues et c'est en les apercevant que la brune savait qu'elle avait accomplie sa mission.

« Bonjour p'tit monstre,» dit Beca, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour maman,» gloussa le petit garçon avec un sourire tout aussi grand plaqué sur son visage.

« Bien dormi ?» demanda-t-elle avant de lui donner un bisou sur le front.

« Oui !»

« Prêt pour aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Ethan et Beca avaient déménagé il y a de cela 2 semaines. Ethan s'était déjà accoutumer à son nouvel environnement mais pour ce qui était de l'école, il restait anxieux. Nouveau professeur, nouveaux camarades…

Le petit garçon se contenta de hocher la tête et se laissa porter par les bras du DJ, l'odeur rassurante et unique qui émanait d'elle envahissant ses narines. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Beca se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa l'enfant sur une chaise. Comme tous les matins, Ethan chahutait en arrière plan tandis qu'elle sortait le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle plaça un bol de lait avec des céréales devant lui avant de se servir un café.

« Maman, pourquoi tu nous fais jamais de toast ? »

« Tu te rappelles la fois où il y avait plein de fumée partout et où l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée ? Voilà exactement pourquoi maman ne fait pas de toast. »

Ethan gloussa en se remémorant le capharnaüm géant qu'avait provoqué Beca et un grand sourire se glissa sur le visage du DJ. Aucun son n'était aussi réjouissant que celui d'entendre son enfant rigoler, à par peut-être le 'je t'aime' que lui glissait à l'oreille lorsqu'il était emmitouflé dans ses bras. Oui, c'était définitivement ça la meilleure chose du monde.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient habillés et sur le palier prêt à partir pour l'école. Main dans la main, les deux longèrent quelques maisons avant de tourner dans les rues. Le DJ resta concentré, faisant attention à ne pas se tromper de chemin et elle fut reconnaissante à Ethan qui, pour une fois, se taisait de son plein gré.

Après un ultime virage, ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse, désormais identifiée comme l'école d'Ethan. Les enfants courraient déjà dans la cour, d'autres pleuraient en voyant leurs parents partir, d'autres se lançaient des cailloux: une vrai hantise pour les yeux de Beca. Le DJ repéra un surveillant dans la cour et se dirigea vers lui, Ethan sur ses chevilles.

« Excusez-moi,» demanda-t-elle et la personne se retourna. « Bonjour, j'ai inscris Ethan ici il y a une semaine, on vient d'aménager. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer-»

« Ethan Mitchell ? » demanda l'homme.

« Euh… oui. » répondit-elle, cela lui semblait plutôt étrange qu'il connaisse son fils.

« Monsieur Smith. Ethan est dans ma classe cette année. Vous êtes ?» demanda-t-il.

En entendant cela, Beca haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ce type n'avait pas la carrure d'un professeur, on aurait plutôt dit un surfeur sortit tout droit des pages de la redoute. Le blond regarda Beca de bas en haut. Non par dédain mais par indécision. Un femme aussi jeune que Beca était soit la grand sœur soit la mère du bambin.

« Beca Mitchell. La maman d'Ethan, le grand dadet à côté de moi.»

Après une poignée de main entre les deux adultes, le grand blond s'agenouilla au niveau d'Ethan et celui-ci se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère, serrant la main de sa mère pour être sur qu'elle ne s'envole pas.

« Bonjour Ethan, moi c'est Monsieur Smith. » dit-il d'une voix docile et sortit une main. Timidement le jeune brun le serra avant de la relâcher. « C'est moi qui vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir cette année. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? Je peux te montrer tous tes nouveaux camarades si tu veux. Tu verras ils sont super sympas. »

Avant de prendre une décision, Ethan leva la tête pour regarder sa maman, ses yeux demandant silencieusement s'il devait ou non suivre le monsieur. Elle s'accroupit puis lui fit oui de la tête. Le petit garçon attacha ses bras à son cou et Beca fit de même. Elle prit une grande respiration, laissant l'odeur de son enfant lui envahir l'esprit puis lui soupira un 'je t'aime' dans l'oreille. Ethan resserra aussitôt son étreinte et répondu par un 'je t'aime aussi' avant de lâcher totalement prise.

« A ce soir maman,» dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller dans la cour au côté de M. Smith.

Beca regarda son fils s'éloigner. Il avait déjà été à l'école, elle était habituée à le voir partir mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle avait à chaque fois. Jetant un dernier regard, elle vit qu'Ethan jouait avec une petite fille blonde dans le bac à sable, il rigolait à cœur joie. Elle allait retrouver du sable partout dans la maison pour une semaine. Sachant son fils en sécurité, elle s'en alla alors vers sa propre salle de classe, l'université.

Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et elle savait qu'elle allait être en retard pour son premier cour de l'année. Elle accéléra le pas et lorsque qu'elle arriva enfin, elle se trouva face à des bâtiments nus de tous élèves. Beca se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle en remerciant silencieusement son père de lui avoir fait faire un tour de l'établissement il y a quelques jours, lui évitant ainsi de tourner en rond pendant un quart d'heure pour trouver le bon amphithéâtre. Arrivée devant la salle, elle frappa à la porte et attendit un énervé 'entrez' avant d'entrer dans son cour d'économie.

Derrière se trouvait un homme dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant et des lunettes épaisses comme des coquilles d'huitres qui l'accueillit avec un air grave et accusateur sur son visage. Celui-ci leva un sourcil inquisiteur à cette entrée inattendue.

« Je suis ravie que vous nous honoriez enfin de votre présence, mademoiselle. »

« Désolée, on m'a dit d'aller me faire voir en enfer, j'ai mis un moment à trouver mais je suis là maintenant ! » répondit le DJ avec un sourire en coin, l'ironie laçant sa voix, avant d'aller prendre une place devant les yeux stupéfaits des quelques 500 élèves présents dans l'amphithéâtre et un professeur horrifié.

Avec une entrée triomphale comme celle-là dès la rentrée, elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux pour au minimum le restant de l'année. Un vrai défi pour la brune, qui n'avait jamais réussi à garder ses répliques sarcastiques pour elle plus de 2 heures. Sortant rapidement ses affaires, elle commença à prendre des notes.

* * *

Après 4 longues heures interminables selon Beca, la cloche retentit enfin signalant la fin de son calvaire. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte et ne se fit pas prier pour rester en compagnie de son professeur. Elle sortit rapidement de l'amphi, direction le supermarché le plus proche. Ce n'est pas avec ce qui lui restait dans son frigo qu'elle allait pouvoir manger quelque chose ce midi. Parée de son caddie, elle parcourut les rayons avec une agilité surprenante, pour une fille aussi jeune, qui était le résultat de plusieurs années de courses avec un enfant en bas âge. Bien qu'Ethan soit généralement sage, comme tous les enfants une fois assis dans le siège inconfortable, ses mains cherchaient dans les rayons et rajoutaient des achats non-programmés dans le caddie. Beca avait vite appris à garder une distance raisonnable des rayons et à naviguer efficacement entre les étalages. Tournant à pleine vitesse vers les fruits et légumes, elle échoua à voir l'autre caddie, ce qui résultat à un bruit atroce et à renverser tous les achats de l'autre personne sur le sol.

« Oh, merde ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée,» dit Beca à la jeune femme rousse dont le caddie était maintenant couché par terre.

«Je pourrais vous arrêter pour excès de vitesse et tentative de meurtre avec la vitesse à laquelle vous alliez,» dit la rousse en souriant.

« J'ai toujours eu point faible pour les menottes,» répliqua Beca avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil avant de se baisser et de ramasser les articles.

La rousse la rejoignit, glissant un a un les articles là où ils étaient avant l'impact. « En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui fait littéralement du rentre dedans aux gens pour attirer leurs attentions. »

Beca secoua sa tête, décidemment la rousse avait de la répartie, ce qui plaisait plutôt au DJ. Elle prit un moment pour regarder la personne à qui elle s'adressait. Rousse, plutôt bronzé (du moins plus qu'elle), jeune, un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle à tout casser, et un visage bien trop jovial pour des yeux non avertis. Le DJ n'était définitivement pas rentrée dans la grand-mère traditionnelle qui achetait des croquettes à son chat.

Ramassant le dernier article, elle se redressa pour se retrouver face à grand sourire angélique laissant apparaitre des dents parfaitement alignées.

« Chloé. » dit la jeune femme en sortant sa main.

« Beca. » répondit le DJ en serrant la main qui lui était offerte.

« Un prénom peu commun pour une fille peu commune. Cependant, c'est très joli. »

« Merci. Chloé est bien aussi.»

« Je suis bien alors évidement que mon nom et bien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me rendre ma main pour que je puisse allez vers les caisses. » demanda Chloé.

Beca réalisa qu'elle secouait toujours la main de Chloé. « Oh, bien sur. » dit-elle en la rendant à sa propriétaire.

La rousse lui adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller puis le DJ repartit dans sa course effrénée des rayons, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose chez la rousse qui avait attiré son attention. Peut-être était-ce son intrépidité ou son audace, Beca ne savait pas décelée exactement où son intérêt s'était éveillé.

* * *

Une fois ses pâtes engloutis, et son cour de ce matin appris, Beca décida de sortir. La matinée enfermée lui suffisait largement et la vue du magnifique soleil dehors la mettait de bonne humeur. Armée de son ordinateur portable et de son casque, elle alla au parc le plus proche et se trouva un coin près d'un arbre. Confortablement installée, elle mit son casque et laissa la musique la transporter.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait son quotidien depuis maintenant 4 ans. Tout se rassemblait autour de la famille, la musique et les cours. Evidemment son petit bout passait en priorité ainsi que l'université, ce qui lui laissait plus ou moins de temps pour mixer. Mais Beca n'était pas du genre à se plaindre : elle allait avoir son foutu diplôme et rendre son père, Sheila et son fils fière d'elle. Peu importe les sacrifices, il lui fallait ce diplôme. Si elle n'avait pas eu Ethan, elle aurait emménagé à Los Angeles et se serait lancer à corps perdu dans sa passion: la musique. Mais avec un enfant à charge, le DJ avait abandonné cette idée, et à la place s'était mis à étudier afin de trouver un travail et couvrir tout les besoins dont un enfant à besoin. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait banni la musique de sa vie, au contraire Beca avait fait passer la passion qui courait dans ses veines à son fils. A à peine quatre ans, le petit garçon avait déjà la mélodie inscrite dans sa vie, et le DJ était très fière de lui transmettre ce cadeau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Beca en fut tirée lorsque la musique s'arrêta et qu'à travers ses paupières toujours fermées, elle remarqua le manque de soleil.

« Comme on se retrouve, » dit une voix féminine.

Reconnaissant le timbre de Chloé, elle retira son casque de ses oreilles puis le DJ se mit sur ses coudes et entre-ouvrit un œil. « Tu me bloques le soleil. »

Au lieu de répondre, la rousse s'assit à côté d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Beca en fronçant les sourcils. Le DJ n'était pas la personne la personne la plus sociable au monde mais elle savait très bien que 'tu me bloques le soleil' était très loin d'être une invitation à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« J'm'asseois évidemment,» répondit simplement la rousse. « Tu sais, Beca, l'éclairage du supermarché ne te fait vraiment pas justice.»

« Etait-ce un compliment ? » répliqua Beca avec un sourire en coin.

« En effet, c'en était un. »

« Alors, que me vaut cette invasion de mon espace personnel ? »

« Je me suis dit que sans caddie à porter de main, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. »

« Ce truc du caddie ne va jamais me quitter, si ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non,» Chloé répliqua avec un petit sourire diabolique.

«Tu sais, juste parce que je n'ai pas de caddie ne veux pas dire que je suis innocente. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas une dangereuse criminelle en cavale recherchée par interpole? »

« Dans ce cas là, je vais être obligée de sortir les menottes, » dit Chloé en se remémorant les paroles de la brune ce matin.

Beca haussa un sourcil à l'intrépidité de Chloé. Décidément, cette fille était quelque chose d'autre. « Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter et remplir une injonction contre toi? »

« Allez, je suis fantastique, tu raterais quelque chose. »

« Wow, et modeste en plus. »

« J'y suis pour rien si je suis une fille géniale,» elle haussa les épaules. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » répliqua Chloé, changeant totalement de sujet de conversation.

« Je mixais.»

« J'aurais pu parier que tu étais dans la musique,» la rousse dit d'un air confident.

«Comment? »

La rousse haussa les épaules « J'étais sûre que derrière tout ce maquillage et cette attitude sarcastique se cachait un côté plus… doux et plus passionné. Un sixième sens je suppose. »

« Hey, je ne porte pas tant de maquillage que ça, et je te ferais signe que le sarcasme fait partie intégrante de ma super et génialissime personnalité. »

« Et c'est moi la modeste,» dit Chloé avec un sourire. « C'est qui ? » demanda Chloé en désignant le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur avec son menton. « Ton petit frère ? »

La photo montrait Ethan délivrant un bon gros bisou mielleux sur la joue de sa mère qui avait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

Beca se gratta derrière la tête et la rousse vu le visage de la brune s'illuminer et une émotion encore inconnue par Chloé apparue dans les yeux de DJ. « C'est Ethan, mon fils. »

« Wow, je ne t'aurais jamais classée dans la catégorie des mamans. Quel âge a-t-il ? »

La brune fut surprise, ce n'était généralement pas le type de réaction qu'elle recevait. « Euh… Il a quatre ans. »

« Seulement quatre ans et déjà aussi mignon que sa maman. »

Beca et Chloé continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout Chloé parlait et Beca répondait aux questions en agrémentant quelque fois d'histoires farfelues sur Ethan, ce qui faisaient rire la rousse. Le DJ se délectait de ce moment. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec un autre être humain qui n'avait pas quatre ans ou qui n'étaient pas ses parents. Et, mon dieu, quel plaisir s'était. Cela lui était tellement inhabituel et agréable qu'elle faillit en perdre la notion d'espace temps. Regardant l'heure sur sa montre, la brune s'aperçut qu'il était tant d'aller chercher son petit bout de chou à l'école.

« Hey, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir partir.»

« C'est obliger? » demanda Chloé en faisant la moue.

« Tu es pire qu'Ethan.»Beca plaisanta puis fit oui de la tête. « Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je vais être en retard sinon. »

« Je comprends, Passe-Partout a des obligations. » dit la rousse avec un sourire ce qui lui voulu une frappe sur l'épaule. «J'ai passé un super moment avec toi, Beca. A bientôt,» la rousse dit avec un sourire puis s'en alla.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Beca ne pus s'empêcher de suivre Chloé du regard avant de se diriger vers l'école maternelle.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit, une horde d'enfants se précipita à l'extérieur et elle repéra une petite tête brune familière courir dans sa direction. S'agenouillant et ouvrant grand les bras, Ethan se précipita à corps perdu sur sa mère, accrochant ses propres petit bras autour de cou de Beca.

« Mamannnnnn ! » s'écria Ethan.

« Salut, bébé.» dit le DJ avant de placer un baiser sur la tempe du petit brun. « Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Ethan se décolla d'elle et pris sa main. « Cro bien ! Monsieur Smith est super gentil et tu sais quoi ?»

« Quoi, mon chéri ? »

« J'ai réussi à compter jusqu'à 50 et il m'a donné un bonbon ! » s'exclama Ethan.

Sur le chemin de la maison, le petit garçon ne semblait pas contrôler le flot de parole qui sortait de sa bouche. Il était décidément très content de sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école. Beca souriait stupidement à entendre son fils si heureux. Peut-être qu'après tout, ce déménagement leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plu. :).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTIRE 2

Après seulement une semaine, le jeune garçon s'était déjà bien intégré dans sa classe et s'était notamment fait une amie prénommée Meredith. Tous les jours, Beca avait eu le droit à son dessin, et la quantité de sable contenu par centimètre carré dans la maison ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ah, Ethan et les bacs à sable, une longue histoire d'amour. Pour sa mère, beaucoup moins. Mais bon, on ne peut pas empêcher les enfants d'être des enfants. La brune avait aussi le droit à son lot quotidien d'histoire de ce qui s'était passée à l'école, allant de ce que son fils avait appris aux fous rires avec Meredith, Beca avait le droit à un descriptif comme si elle y était. A peine une semaine qu'il était là, mais Beca savait déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire pour lui.

Du côté du DJ, les choses se déroulaient bien aussi. Elle avait rencontré le grand frère de Meredith, Jesse. Pendant qu'Ethan et Meredith jouaient ensemble après l'école, Jesse et Beca avaient sympathisés. Bien qu'un peu collant, le garçon était plutôt gentil et inoffensif. Lui aussi allait à l'université de Barden, elle le croisait d'ailleurs de temps et temps sur le campus.

Cependant, il lui avait manqué une chose durant cette semaine. Ou plutôt une personne. Chloé. La rousse qui s'était auto-bombardé dans sa vie il y a une semaine au supermarché. La brune devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait un peu. Tant par la parole que par le visuel : Chloé l'amusait et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était magnifique. Presque à rendre Beca un peu jalouse. Elle ne se souciait pas trop de son apparence, mais les quelques kilos qu'elle avait pris durant sa grossesse n'étaient pas tous partis, lui laissant la fameuse « petite brioche ».

Beca fut tirée de son mix lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle vue que c'était Jesse qui l'appelait et décrocha.

« Tu réalises qu'on est samedi matin et qu'il est 9 heure ? J'aurais pu être en train de dormir. »

« Tu réalises qu'on est samedi matin, qu'il est 9 heure, et que tu sors déjà les crocs ? » répliqua Jesse sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

«Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cet appel ? »

«Tu es pour sur un ange le matin,» rigola-t-il.

« Je raccroche,» dit Beca impassible.

« Nan, nan attend ! Il y a le forum des associations cet après midi à l'université, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je sais pas, je pensais amener Ethan au parc cette aprem,» répliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise

« On peut y aller après et prendre Meredith en passant. »

« Je sais pas, Jesse… » En réalité, Beca savait. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle n'osait pas dire non à Jesse.

« Aller, Beca ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu es sortie sans Ethan et que tu t'es amusée ? »

« Hier. Je suis allée chez mon père et il a raconté cette blague qui était à tombée par terre,» dit-elle impassible avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » dit-il en soupirant. « Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. »

« Jesse, tu ne sais même pas où j'habite. »

« Pas faux. Aller Beca, dis oui. »

« Toi et Meredith vous ressemblez trop. Toujours à me pousser à bout et faire vos yeux de biche jusqu'à ce que je craque, » soupira-t elle.

« Tu trouves que j'ai des yeux de biche ? »

Beca leva les yeux au ciel. « Ta sœur, oui. Toi, tu as plutôt des yeux de merlan frit. »

« Wow, donc ma sœur est une biche et moi, un stupide volatile ?»

« Jesse, elle a 4 ans, toi 19. Passe à autre chose, » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

« Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à m'en remettre ? Si tu venais avec moi au forum des associations. Il y aura même des gaufres.»

« Oh mon dieu. J'abandonne, tu as gagné. J'irais à ce foutu truc. Tu es si agaçant, » elle grommela la dernière partie.

« YES ! » cria Jesse d'une voix aigüe dans le combiné, démolissant au passage l'audition du DJ.

« Ok, maintenant je raccroche avant que la femme en toi ne me détruises le peu d'audition qu'il me reste. »

« Salut Beca. » répliqua Jesse. Elle pouvait entendre le sourire du brun à travers le combiné et raccrocha avant de perdre la raison.

Elle se massa l'oreille en grimaçant. Depuis quand un homme pouvait-il monté aussi loin dans les aigües ?

Cet alors qu'un petit éléphant aux boucles brunes se mit à descendre les escaliers tout en ce frottant les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à l'intensité de la lumière du soleil. Ethan se issa sur elle, clamant sa place sur ses genoux tout en serrant son doudou camion -aussi connu sous le nom de « Vroom-vroom »- entre ses petites mimines.

« 'Jour maman. »

« Bonjour mon grand. Bien dormi ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle joua un moment avec les cheveux de son fils, le laissant tranquillement émerger de ses 10 heures de sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te sens de faire aujourd'hui, loulou ? »

« On pourra n'allez au parc ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix toujours empreinte de sommeil.

« Bien sur. »

A peine 2 minutes plus tard, Ethan se décolla d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, Ethan ? »

« Mon bidou il a très très faim ! » s'écria Ethan en tapant son ventre avec ses mains pour accentuer son point.

Un vrai estomac sur patte à cet âge, pensa le DJ. « Evidemment que tu as faim. Allez, p'tit monstre, au petit-déj. »

« Ouais ! » cria Ethan tout sourire en laçant ses petits poings en l'air de toutes ses forces avant de courir en direction de la cuisine.

Rien qu'à voir son fils si heureux l'idée de manger, Beca sourit tandis qu'elle sauvegarda son mix.

Le petit garçon revint, courant en trombe vers le salon.

« Z'avais oublié Vroom-vroom, » lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire enfantin en prenant la peluche avant de repartir de là où il venait.

Le DJ secoua la tête. Ah, combien de fois Ethan avais oublié ce satané Vroom-vroom quelque part ? Beca n'osait même plu compter. Elle avait même acheté 2 exemplaires au cas où Ethan perde le sien et devienne un torrent de larmes incontrôlable. Maintenant, elle se contentait de lui demander s'il avait son camion avant de partir, et la réponse était souvent non évidement.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Ethan l'attendait impatiemment. Le brun n'avait même par encore avaler ses céréales qu'il était déjà surexcité par la journée qui s'annonçait.

« Calmos, bébé. Il est même pas 10 heures, » dit-elle en gloussant.

Elle disposa les boites de céréales sur la table et un bol pour Ethan puis pris sa place en face de lui sur la petite table en bois avec son café.

« Merchi, maman. »

« De rien. »

En le regardant, on pouvait facilement tirer deux informations fondamentales sur Ethan. Un : il adorait les céréales et deux : contrairement à la plupart des enfants, Ethan mangeait proprement. Pas une seule de ses céréales ne ratait sa cible.

Depuis sa naissance, Beca avait tout fait pour qu'Ethan soit propre et poli. On pouvait l'accuser de tous les crimes : d'avoir eu un enfant trop tôt, de parfois avoir un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts, de l'élever sans la présence d'un père… Mais jamais on ne lui retirait le fait de lui avoir inculqué les bonnes manières et de l'aimer. A 4 ans, Ethan n'avait plus besoin de couche, il savait se doucher seul (Beca restait à coté cependant car on ne sait jamais), et il était plus poli que la plupart des enfants de son âge.

La brune décida d'énumérer le programme de la journée à son fils, afin de lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle.

« Ce matin, maman a reçu un coup de téléphone de Jesse et il voulait savoir si tu voulais que Meredith vienne a- »

« OUI ! » cria Ethan avant même de savoir de quoi il était question.

« Au parc avec nous. Je suppose que par ton enthousiasme, c'est un grand oui. »

Le petit garçon secoua sa tête vigoureusement, envoyant ses bouclettes brunes valsé dans tous les sens.

« Mais il y a une condition, » dit Beca en haussant un sourcil pour ajouter du suspens à la suite. Elle reprit en baissant sa voix d'une octave ou deux. « Pour cela, Ethan Mitchell, il vous faut accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance avant d'aller au parc. Il vous faut aller chez Tyler Mitchell et sa femme Sheila Mitchell, plus connu sous leurs noms de code : papy et Sheila. Votre mission est de trouver les cookies magiques de Sheila. Ceci sont bien gardés par papy le glouton. Pour le détruire et atteindre les cookies, il vous faudra passer entre ses filets. Cependant, il vous faudra être sage sinon l'autorisation d'aller au parc s'autodétruira. Ethan Mitchell, accepter vous votre mission ?»

« Pourquoi ils sont magiques maman ? » demanda Ethan, l'empressement et l'anticipation laçant sa voix d'enfant.

Elle se pencha et regarda à droite et à gauche, comme si elle lui livrait le secret du fonctionnement du monde.

« Il parait que quand on en mange, on fait pipi tout bleu et on pète de paillettes, » murmura-t-elle à voix basse pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles.

La bouche d'Ethan forma un O parfait, laissant échappé un « OH ! » avec des grands yeux écarquillés puis il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

Beca du prendre sur elle pour ne pas rire, son fils avait une vrai tête de comique.

« Maman, il nous faut ces cookies,» dit Ethan très sérieusement.

« Tu acceptes la mission alors ? »

« J'accepte. Zy promet d'être sage et de trouver la cachette. »

« Bien. Maintenant, fini tes céréales bonhomme, tu as besoin d'énergie pour ta mission. »

A peine 30 secondes plus tard, le bol était vide et Ethan s'en allait établir un plan d'action pour cet après midi, Vroom-vroom entre ses mains.

* * *

Vers une heure de l'après midi, le DJ et son fils s'en allaient chez papy et Sheila. Les parents de Beca habitaient juste en bas de la rue, ce qui les séparait d'environ 3 minutes de marche. 2 quand Ethan était pressé et 1 quand il pleuvait dehors. Quand ils avaient d'emménager de Virginie, Sheila, son père et elle s'étaient accordés sur le fait de vivre proche. De cette façon, Ethan pouvait voir ces grands parents souvent et s'il y avait une urgence, ils étaient à proximité.

« TOC TOC, » cria Ethan à travers la porte.

« Tu sais bébé, le fait de toquer marche beaucoup mieux que de le crier à travers la porte.,» Beca dit avec un sourire en coin tout en toquant.

« Je sais. Mais c'est plus drôle. »

Ce fut Sheila qui ouvrit la porte.

« Sheila ! » s'écria Ethan en la voyant. Il lui fit un câlin avant de partir à la recherche de son papy.

« Hey ! » dit Beca en entrant. « Merci encore de la garder, je sais que j'ai appelé à la dernière minute-»

« Pfff. Tu sais que ton père et moi sommes complètement gagas de ce bout de chou. Comme si ça nous embêtait de le garder, » Sheila s'offusqua. « Sans compter que c'est pour sortir avec un beau garçon, » ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La brune grimaça à l'idée d'un quelconque Jesse et elle. « C'est de Jesse qu'on parle là ! »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un beau jeune homme ? »

« Il est plutôt sympas, enfin je pense ? » Avant que sa belle-mère ne puisse en rajouter , elle continua. « Bref, voici son change. Et je lui ai dit qu'il devait trouver des cookies ensorcelés. »

«Ensorcelés ? »

« Si tu les manges, tu fais pipi bleu et tu pètes des paillettes. »

Sheila éclata de rire. « Tu nous en as faite des vertes et des pas mûres mais alors celle là les bat toutes. Tu as réussi à lui faire avaler ça ? »

« Par pitié, il a 4 ans et je suis sa mère. Je pourrais lui dire que les cochons volent la nuit qu'il me croirait, » dit Beca avec un sourire en coin.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire que je dois faire des cookies ? »

« S'il te plait. » Beca dit gênée. Si elle pouvait cuisiner, elle aurait amené les cookies directement ici, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. «Il faut qu'il les cherche un peu partout et papa doit l'empêcher de s'en approcher. »

« Wow, sacré mission que ton père a là. »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de partir.

« Ethan ! J'y vais. »

Le petit brun arriva tranquillement vers sa maman.

« Tu n'oublies par d'être sage, sinon pas de parc, d'accord ? »

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi. A toute à l'heure mon grand,» dit le DJ et partit en direction du campus, non sans un baiser sur le front pour son fils.

* * *

Dire que le campus était surpeuplé aurait été un doux euphémisme. Beca n'avait jamais vu autant d'étudiants d'un seul coup de toute sa vie. Elle retrouva Jesse assez facilement cependant. C'était le garçon a agiter les bras comme un fou à lié dans sa direction.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je traine avec toi,» la brune marmonna une fois arrivé à son niveau.

Jesse mit une main sur son cœur, feignant une blessure et un regard stupéfait. « Je suis profondément blesser par tes propos Beca. »

« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne veut pas être acteur ? »

« J'en déduis que mes cours de théâtre n'ont pas payés ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire,» plaisanta Beca.

« Par quel côté tu veux commencer ? »

« Tu _m'as forcé_ à venir et tu oses me demander par où _je_ veux commencer. »

Jesse leva les 2 mains en l'air, comme les innocents. « Pourquoi pas le stand de la radio ? Tu mix de la musique, non ? »

Beca lui fit oui de la tête tandis que Jesse les conduisaient à travers les stands aisément.

« J'ai entendu dire que le manager cherchait des gens pour classer les CDs mais peut-être qu'il voudra bien diffuser tes mixes- Hey, c'est pas Benji là-bas ? »

«Est-ce que j'ai une tête à savoir qui est ce « Benji ? » » répondit Beca en haussant les sourcils avec un air impassible.

« C'était rhétorique, Beca. Benji est dans mon cour d'anglais. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa. Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter. »

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçue. Une grande figure aux cheveux roux passée dans la foule. Chloé. Elle voulait absolument lui parler, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que la personne sous ce chignon avait éveillé son intérêt.

« Beca, tu viens ? » demanda Jesse.

« Euh, vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard, » dit-elle avant de partir dans la direction de Chloé.

Finalement, après un peu de recherche et de faufilage entre les gens, Beca arriva enfin à sa cible. Elle tapa légèrement sur l'épaule de Chloé et celle-ci se retourna.

« Beca ! Hey ! » s'exclama Chloé.

« Salut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui apprécie toute cette socialisation. »

« Effectivement, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis uniquement ici parce qu'on m'avait promis des gaufres mais maintenant j'ai perdu Jesse quelque part par là donc je peux dire adieu à mes gaufres, »répliqua Beca en montrant la foule présente autour d'eux.

«Suis-moi,» Chloé la saisit par la main, l'entrainant à travers la foule.

Beca haussa un sourcil en voyant leurs deux mains ensemble. Elle ne connaissait pas la rousse depuis longtemps, pourtant elle pouvait déjà dire qu'elle avait tendance à être physique. Elle avait l'habitude qu'Ethan lui tienne la main, mais son fils avait 4 ans, pas 21 comme Chloé. Est-ce les gens se tenaient toujours la main à cet âge ? Ou était-ce juste Chloé ? Finalement, elle s'arrêta de penser. Le DJ décida qu'elle aimait bien qu'on lui tienne la main, Ethan ou Chloé.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? »

Chloé lui jeta un sourire par-dessus son épaule. « Manger une gaufre,» dit-elle en gloussant.

« Tu sais, je plaisantais. Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en acheter une. »

« Je sais. Mais crois-moi, tu veux goûter ces gaufres. Elles sont à mourir.»

« Je n'ai pas le temps de mourir, j'ai Ethan à aller chercher après,» Beca répondit avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé secoua sa tête, un grand sourire suspendu à ces lèvres néanmoins. Elle réalisa à quel point l'humour de la brune lui avait manqué durant cette semaine. Aubrey était drôle, mais c'était différent. Chloé ne s'attendait pas à la revoir, ce fut donc une agréable surprise. « Tant de sarcasme pour une seule personne. »

« Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça,» la brune répliqua avec un sourire confident.

Avec leurs gaufres achetées, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un endroit plus calme. Repérant un arbre, tachant l'herbe en dessous d'une grande d'ombre, Chloé tira Beca par le bras pour l'y emmener et s'assit dans l'herbe fraiche en face de la brune.

La rousse mordit dans sa gaufre. « Alors Beca, tu as vu des stands intéressants ? »

« Pas vraiment. Jesse m'a parlé d'un possible emploi à la station radio. »

« Ah oui ! Luke est le manager, il cherche des gens pour trier les CDs, mais je suis sur que si tu lui montrais tes mix, il pourrait les diffuser à l'antenne. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je recrute pour les Bellas avec Aubrey, » dit Chloé en pointant un étalage où une blonde distribuant des flyers se tenait.

« Les Bellas ? »

« On fait de la musique a cappella. Toi qui aimes la musique, tu devrais venir aux auditions. »

« Je préfère rester derrière mes tables de mixage, désolée. »

« T'es sur ? » demanda la rousse en faisant ses yeux de chien battu et en sortant sa lèvre inférieure.

Beca lui fit oui de la tête. « La seule personne qui est jamais réussi à me faire chanter est Ethan. »

« Chanceux ce gamin. »

« La plupart du temps, je chante avec ma guitare et il s'endort. Je pense pouvoir dire que ma voix est loin d'être à couper le souffle. »

« Tu joues de la guitare ?» demanda Chloé visiblement surprise.

« C'est la seule chose qu'il le calmait quand il était encore dans mon ventre et qu'il gigotait. C'est rester je suppose.» Beca n'avait pas trop l'habitude de partager des détails sur Ethan ou sur sa grossesse. Principalement du au fait qu'en Virginie, elle n'avait aucun ami. De plus, Chloé lui rendait la rendait la tâche si aisée que le DJ n'hésitât pas. Elle n'était pas prête à partager tout son passé cependant, certains souvenirs avaient laissé des blessures et marqué la famille de Beca à cœur ouvert. Peut-être que si Chloé restait assez longtemps, la brune se livrerait un peu plus.

« Je peux te dire que tu es une mère formidable, » dit la rousse et posa sa main sur le genou gauche de Beca. « Tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu parles de lui, c'est mignon. »

Le DJ sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Je fais de mon mieux, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. La brune planta enfin ses dents dans un bout de gaufre. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri. « Tu n'avais pas tord à propos de ces gaufres. »

« Je sais, pas vrai ? En parlant d'Ethan, où est-il ? »

« Il est chez mon père et Sheila. On va au parc ensuite avec Jesse. »

« Ton petit copain ? »

Beca grimaça.

« Vu ta tête, je dirais que non, » dit Chloé en rigolant.

« Ethan est devenu meilleur ami avec une fille de sa classe, Meredith. Il s'avère qu'elle a un grand frère qui étudie aussi à Barden, Jesse. Il est vraiment très gentil, mais il restera un ami. Il est trop… joyeux pour moi. »

« Comme si je n'étais pas trop joyeuse pour toi, » répliqua la rousse en souriant.

« T'es différente, » Beca haussa les épaules.

«C'est à cause des cheveux roux. Ca me rend irrésistible.»

Le DJ rigola. « Ravie d'apprendre que mes cheveux bruns ne me confèrent absolument aucune plus-value et m'oblige à rester parmi le commun des mortels, nous autres les non roux. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de plus-value, »marmonna Chloé. « J'aime bien tes cheveux. Ca complimente tes yeux. »

« Dit celle qui à des yeux bleus pétants à tomber raide par terre. »

« C'est pour me dédommager des cheveux roux. »

« Je croyais que ça te rendait irrésistible ? » répliqua Beca avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, je sens les carottes et je suis une sorcière.»

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne sens pas si fort que ça la carotte. »

La rousse prit un air choquée et tapa gentiment le DJ sur l'épaule. « C'était très méchant. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Un câlin de réconciliation? » demanda Beca.

Avant son fils, le DJ n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler câline. Nonobstant, Ethan lui en avait fait assez en 4 ans pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point ils les aimaient tous les deux. C'était aussi le moyen d'Ethan pour se faire pardonner une fois qu'il avait compris sa bêtise. Peut-être que cette technique marcherait avec Chloé.

La rousse fit semblant de penser, en se grattant le menton. « Deal ! » s'exclama Chloé, levant le bras au ciel un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Viens là, gros bébé. »

Beca aurait voulut rectifier ce surnom atroce mais le sourire suspendu aux lèvres de Chloé l'en dissuada. A la place, elle fit un câlin à la rousse, comme promit.

* * *

Lorsque Chloé regarda l'heure à nouveau, elle s'aperçut que cela faisait déjà 45 minutes qu'elle parlait avec Beca. Se rappelant qu'elle avait dit à la blonde qu'elle partait faire pipi, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Aubrey au plus vite avant que celle-ci ne se fâche trop.

« Désolée Beca, je dois retourner avec Aubrey sinon elle va me tuer. »

« Oh, d'accord. » dit le DJ avant de se lever. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser sa déception transparaitre dans sa voix.

La brune aimait discuter avec Chloé. C'était facile, elle n'avait pas de questions à se poser et elle pouvait parler librement. La rousse ne la jugeait pas. Que ça soit pour ses remarques trop sarcastiques ou pour les 1000 et unes aventures d'Ethan qu'elle racontait, Chloé la laissait s'exprimer. Et le meilleur dans tout, c'est que la rousse aussi avait ses propres blagues et ses histoires croustillantes. Le DJ était même presque sur que Chloé flirtait avec elle des fois, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sur.

Beca tendit sa main pour aider Chloé à se relever puis tenta de la rétracter mais la poigne de l'autre jeune femme se renforça pour que Beca ne la lâche pas. A croire que Beca n'était pas la seule à trouver ça agréable.

« Viens avec moi ? » demanda Chloé d'une voix douce, ses deux grands iris bleus plongées dans celles de Beca.

« Bien sûr. »

Chloé l'attira vers le stand où une blonde se tenait, surement Aubrey pensa Beca.

« Hey, 'Bree. »

« Tu sais que ta 'pause pipi', » dit Aubrey en faisant des guillemets en l'air avec ses doigts. « t'as pris en tout et pour tout, 45 minutes. Même avec des coliques, ça t'aurait prit moins de temps. »

« 'Bree ! » réprimanda Chloé, clairement gênée.

« Quoi ? Embarrassée que je parle pipi/caca devant ta copine ? »

Beca souriait bêtement. Voir Chloé rougir et embarrassée la rendait étrangement contente. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ethan m'en fait voir des biens pires à la maison, » dit-elle en serrant la main de Chloé.

« Est-ce qu'on peux arrêter d'en parler ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet que je souhaitais aborder. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. » La rousse se retourna vers Aubrey. « J'suis désolée, ok ? Mais regarde, j'ai ramené Passe-Partout pour me faire pardonner. »

« Hey, je suis toujours là,» s'exclama Beca en frappant l'épaule de Chloé avec la sienne. Elle essaya d'être sérieuse, mais le sourire tracé sur ses lèvres disait une toute autre histoire.

« Avoue-le, tu adores mes blagues sur ta taille. »

« Non, je les déteste, » répliqua Beca.

« Si, tu les aimes. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Dis-moi que tu les aimes, et j'arrête de t'appeler Passe-Partout. »

« Argh. J'adore que tu m'appelles Passe-Partout. Contente ? »

« Très. » répliqua Chloé avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Aurais-tu maintenant l'amabilité de ne plu m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ça ? » répliqua Chloé avec un sourire.

« Chloé, travail ! » rappela la voix d'Aubrey, sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leur univers.

« Avant que tu t'en ailles, tu penses que tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? J'ai vraiment aimé discuter avec toi, » demanda Chloé.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas si intéressante que ça,» dit Beca gênée.

« Tu ne te donnes pas assez de crédit,» répondit Chloé, serrant la main de la brune comme pour appuyer son point.

Beca lui tendit son téléphone et Chloé lui rendit quelques instants plus tard.

« Je me suis envoyer un message, comme ça j'ai ton numéro. Tu ne vas jamais te débarrasser de moi, maintenant. »

« A bientôt, » dit Beca tout en commençant à s'éloigner et à lui faire signe de la main.

Bien trop vite, Chloé se remit au travail et distribua des flyers.

« Rien qu'à vous entendre flirter, j'ai les oreilles qui saignent,» lui dit Aubrey, impassible.

« Je ne flirtais pas. »

La blonde éleva un sourcil en signe de surprise. « Ah bon ? »

« J'étais juste très gentille avec quelqu'un de très séduisant. »

« Très séduisant ? Tu es sure que t'as mise tes lentilles ce matin? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu ce derrière ? C'est comme si ses fesses appelaient mes mains. J'aimerais tell-»

« Stop ! Stop toi ici. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir la suite de cette phrase,» répliqua la blonde en grimaçant. « Juste… Distribue les flyers. »

* * *

A peine arrivée chez son père et Sheila qu'une petite figure brune avec des miettes et des petites tâches de chocolat tout autour de la bouche se jeta dans les bras de Beca.

« Mamaaaaaaaaannnnn ! »

« Salut bébé , » dit-elle en les faisant tourner tous les deux sur eux-mêmes, faisant rigoler Ethan.

« J'ai réussi à trouver les cookies maziques, maman ! Je vais pouvoir faire pipi bleu et péter des paillettes ! »

« Effectivement, je peux voir ça. » Beca dit en admirant toutes les miettes barbouillant son fils.

« Et j'ai été très très trèèèèèès sage ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai ce gros mensonge ? »

Son fils secoua la tête vigoureusement et le père de Beca apparu de la pièce.

« Bonjour Beca. » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« 'Jour Papa. »

« Papy, papy, hein j'ai été sage ? »

« Bien sur que tu as été sage,» lui répondit Tyler.

« T'as vu maman. Z'était sage, alors on peut n'aller au parc avec Meredith ! »

Ethan ne cessait pas de bouger dans ses bras, alors elle le posa à terre et à peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il partit dans le jardin.

« Vous allez sérieusement devoir réduire la dose de sucre que vous lui donner quand il vient. On dirait une pile électrique. »

« Que veux tu, il fait ses yeux doux et on ne peux pas résister. Sheila m'a dit que tu allais au forum, comment c'était ? »

« J'ai perdu Jesse, j'ai re-rencontrer Chloé et j'ai trouvé un petit job à la station radio. »

«Un job ? C'est génial ça, Beca ! » dit son père en souriant. « Je suis fier de toi. »

«Merci papa. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille au parc. On doit rejoindre Jesse et Meredith là-bas. »

A la mention du parc, Ethan les rejoignit en courant.

« PARC ! »

« Oui, chéri. Dis au revoir à papy et Sheila, on n'y va. »

Le jeune garçon fit un câlin aux deux adultes puis se retourna vers sa mère et pris sa main. A peine sortit de la maison de ses parents, Ethan l'entraina vers le parc le plus proche, visiblement excité de voir Meredith bien qu'il l'ai vu hier à l'école.

Son fils était radieux et insouciant ici. Cela mettait du baume au cœur de Beca. En le voyant comme ça, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision de déménager. Barden leur avait réservé à tout les deux des bonnes surprises. Jamais le DJ n'aurait pu imaginer avoir des amis aussi proches en à peine une semaine. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que Chloé et Jesse leur réservaient eux aussi des surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour cette publication un peu (beaucoup) tardive. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

En ce pluvieux mercredi, Ethan n'avait pas eu école. Il avait passé la matinée chez ses grands-parents tandis que Beca avait été à la fac.

Sheila avait abandonné son travail d'avocate pour se consacrer à la peinture depuis son domicile et gardait donc Ethan la journée lorsque Beca ne pouvait pas. De ce fait, Ethan passait du temps avec sa famille et cela épargnait un gros trou dans les économies de Beca qui n'avait pas de quoi payer une baby-sitter ou une garderie. Malgré les quelques difficultés budgétaires qu'elle rencontrait, le DJ trouvait toujours une solution. Evidemment cela n'était pas sans sacrifice, Beca travaillait tous les étés, collectionnant les petits boulots et devait travailler durant la période scolaire. Ses parents avaient proposé de l'aider, mais Beca n'était pas sans fierté, elle réussirait à s'en sortir seule.

Le job à la station radio s'était révélé plutôt cool. Luke, le manager, était un garçon vraiment sympa et après que Beca lui est expliquée rapidement qu'elle avait un enfant un charge l'attendant à la maison et qu'il était « éventuellement possible que dans l'éventualité d'un cas d'urgence éventuel» elle puisse peut-être s'absenter. Le blond avait été surpris par cette nouvelle information, mais lui avait évidement dit que, bien sur, en cas d'urgence elle pouvait partir. Il lui avait même proposé de lui donner des horaires plus flexibles, ce dont le DJ était plus que ravie. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ça Virginie natale que les gens aurait fait ça pour elle.

Ce mercredi après midi, le petit garçon le passait avec sa maman. Depuis qu'il avait vu la pluie tomber ce midi, il ne rêvait que d'une chose. C'est donc comme ça, qu'une fois son repas terminé, il avait tout naturellement demandé à sa maman s'ils pouvaient aller jouer dehors. Pour sauter dans les flaques, évidement. Pour la plupart des parents, la réponse aurait été un non catégorique rien qu'à la pensée de tous les vêtements à laver mais Beca n'était pas la plupart des parents.

Elle les avait armés tous les deux de bottes en caoutchouc, des leurs K-ways, une bonne écharpe, un bonnet et des gants pour Ethan. Ils allaient dehors mais il était hors de question de donner un risque à son fils de tomber malade.

« Prêt, feu, go, partez ! »

A peine les mots furent-ils prononcés que les 2 figures s'élancèrent dans les airs pour finalement retomber dans une énorme flaque d'eau, les éclaboussant jusqu'aux genoux.

« Maman, maman ! Celle-là, regarde ! » s'écria Ethan sous son bonnet en montrant une flaque non loin, sa voix légèrement masquée par la fine pluie qui tombait tout autour d'eux.

« Tu veux sauter dans celle là ? »

« Oui ! »

Ils se mirent en position de départ. Ou du moins ce qu'Ethan avait désigné comme la position de départ, ce qui fallait traduire par la position je-plie-les-genoux-je-sors-les-fesses-et-je-mets-mes-mains-sur-le-côté-avec-les-coudes-derrière-comme-des-ailes-de-poulet. Certes cette position était plus qu'étrange et quand les gens passaient à côté d'eux, ils les regardaient de travers. Mais pour voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son fils, une mère est prête à se mettre dans toutes les positions les plus stupides.

« A vos marques, prêt, feu, go, partez ! »

A nouveau, ils s'élancèrent en l'air et retombèrent dans la flaque, l'eau éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait à moins d'un bon mètre. La brune se félicita silencieusement d'avoir pensé à mettre des bottes en caoutchouc qui montaient jusqu'à genoux, sans quoi leurs pantalons auraient été trempés.

« Maman, tu peux chanter la chanson ? »

« Laquelle, Ethan ? »

« Tu sais, celle où le monsieur il chante sous la pluie et il danse, » demanda le garçon, les yeux plein d'espoir que sa mère sache de quoi il parlait.

« Oh, celle-là ! » Beca pris les mains de son fils de les siennes puis chanta les premières notes de _Singing in the rain_.

Ils se mirent à danser dans la rue. Le DJ faisait virevolter son fils de temps en temps, lui permettant de l'entendre rigoler avec toute la malice que ces enfants ont. Pendant qu'ils dansaient follement, ce qui était au départ de la fine pluie devint des trombes d'eau, et à la fin du dernier couplet, le DJ décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« Hey bébé, on en fait une dernière et après on rentre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il pleut beaucoup et que maman ne tient vraiment pas à tomber malade.»

Ethan la regarda avec un air soucieux. « Tu es malade, maman ? »

« Pas encore mais si on reste dehors, je le serais et toi aussi Ethan. »

« Ok, c'est la dernière alors. Je veux pas que tu tombes malade ! » répliqua Ethan d'un air déterminé.

La brune secoua la tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres puis laissa son fils lui prendre la main et l'emmener vers la plus grosse flaque.

Une fois correctement installés, Ethan commença son décompte.

«A vos marques, prêt, feu, g-»

La brune sentit une tape sur son épaule et se retourna. Elle reconnue immédiatement Chloé grâce aux cheveux roux. Ce qu'elle faisait là restait cependant un mystère.

Ces cheveux étaient plaqués contre le visage de la rousse par la pluie. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de sourire et elle grelottait sur place. Beca étudia un peu plus sa tenue et remarqua que Chloé portait un simple t-shirt avec un short. Pas étonnant qu'elle grelottait vêtue comme ça.

« Mon dieu Chloé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans cette tenue ? »

Chloé laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. « C'est une bonne question. Euh, ben j'étais partie au gymnase pour faire du sport, et puis quand je suis sortie pour rentrer, il pleuvait. »

Beca sentit un tiraillement sur sa main et baissa les yeux pour voir Ethan lui agrippant fermement un doigt tout en se cachant derrière ses jambes.

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau, « Hey bébé, pas besoin d'avoir peur. La madame que tu vois là, c'est une amie à maman, ok ?»

Ethan regarda Chloé avec des yeux suspicieux et eu un mouvement de recule lorsque, sans avertissement, la rousse s'accroupit elle aussi.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Chloé. Et toi, c'est Ethan, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune brun se contenta se remuer la tête.

« Ta maman parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais ? Il parait que tu adores les céréales » Chloé demanda. Elle se rappelait que Beca lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant. « Moi j'adore celles au chocolat. C'est lesquelles tes préférés ? »

« Celles au chocolat. » Un sourire gros comme une pastèque apparut alors sur le visage de son fils. « Tu veux sauter dans les flaques avec nous ? » Ethan demanda joyeusement.

Beca laissa échapper un petit rire. «Je pense qu'elle est assez trempée pour aujourd'hui, bébé. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, tu sautes dans la plus grosse flaque que tu trouves et maman s'occupe de Chloé ? »

« Pourquoi maman ?»

« Parce que sinon, Chloé va être malade. »

« Ah non! Faut pas être malade ! »

Chloé gloussa « C'est pas si grave mon grand, j'ai déjà été malade avant tu sais. »

« Allez, dépêche-toi d'en choisir une qu'on puisse rentrer,» demanda Beca en voyant les lèvres Chloé devenir légèrement bleu.

Ethan partit en recherche, laissant les 2 femmes entre elles. Beca ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de son manteau.

« Wow, même pas 5 minutes que je suis là et tu te déshabilles déjà, » dit Chloé.

« Et je t'ai déjà toute mouillée. » répondit Beca avec un sourire en coin.

La rousse mentirait si elle disait que cette remarque la laissait de glace. Elle jouait avec le feu mais visiblement Beca savait manier la flamme aussi.

« Prend ça, » lui dit Beca en tendant son impair.

«On va être malade toutes les deux si tu l'enlèves, garde-le, » répliqua Chloé.

« Chloé, tes lèvres vont bientôt ressembler à celle d'un schtroumpf si tu restes comme ça. J'aimerais épargner à mon fils la vue de quelqu'un en train de mourir d'hypothermie. Maintenant, arrête de te plaindre et accepte ce gracieux don. »

Chloé enfila le manteau et sentit immédiatement la chaleur l'envahir. « Merci, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« De rien, tête de mule. » Beca mit la capuche sur la tête la rousse, s'assurant qu'elle tenait bien en tirant sur les liens. Elle laissa un rire, « On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais sexy avec un K-way? »

« Hey, c'est pas ma faute si il est 3 tailles trop petit.»

« T'as dit que tu arrêtait les blagues sur ma taille, » dit la brune en grimaçant.

« C'est tellement facile de-»

« Maman, elle était ENORME la flaque. Elle était presque aussi grande que moi, » s'écria le garçon, coupant Chloé dans sa réplique.

« Wow ! C'est une combinaison de plongée que j'aurais dit acheter au lieu des bottes. »

« Soit pas bête maman, » dit Ethan sur un ton enfantin en rigolant.

« Allez viens, on rentre avant d'être malade, » dit la brune en lui prenant la main.

« Tu viens avec nous Chloé ? » demanda Ethan.

« Je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Il est hors de question que tu restes dehors avec ce temps. En plus, je comptais faire du chocolat chaud, mais si tu n'en veux pas… » répondit Beca, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Chloé pris un moment pour réfléchir avant de finalement accepter. « Un chocolat chaud semble atrocement bon, là tout de suite. »

Le trio remonta la rue avant d'arriver devant une maison. Elle était relativement simple et petite, et si ce n'était pas pour le mini-tracteur en plastique dans la pelouse, Chloé n'aurait jamais deviné que Beca habitait ici.

A peine la porte d'entrée ouverte que la rousse sentait déjà la vie dans cette maison. Sur la gauche se trouvait une cuisine accompagnée d'une table assez grande pour accueillir 4 personnes. A droite était le salon, un modeste canapé contre le mur. Ce qui frappa Chloé était la quantité de jouets qui se trouvaient étalés dans la pièce. Beca ne roulait pas sur l'or mais Ethan, pour sur, ne manquait de rien.

En face d'elle se trouvait un escalier menant à un perron, où se trouvaient surement les chambres et la salle de bain, pensa Chloé. La rousse fut également surprise par le nombre de photo qui ornait les murs. Ethan seul, Ethan avec Beca, eux avec d'autre gens : toujours un grand sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

Chloé ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait en allant chez Beca, mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux la déconcertait.

« Ok, Ethan tu enlèves tes habits ici pour éviter de mouiller toute la maison, d'accord ? »

« Oki doki maman, » lui répliqua Ethan.

« Chloé si tu veux bien me donner le manteau pour que je le mette à laver, puis j'aide Ethan à prendre sa douche et après tu pourras y aller. Je te ramène une serviette tout de suite pour éviter que tu ne meures de froid. »

« Merci, » Chloé dit, toujours en train d'analyser les photos de loin.

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées et elle remarqua le petit garçon les fesses par terre se débâtant vigoureusement avec son sweat.

Elle rigola. « Arrête de bouger, Ethan. »

Il suivit les instructions et la rousse tira sur les manches, enlevant l'habit facilement.

Ethan la regarda avec un grand sourire. « Merci. »

* * *

Une douche et un château de couverture dans le salon plus tard, Ethan dormait profondément dans le dit château.

Chloé, Ethan et Beca avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à construire le fort en couverture qui recouvrait maintenant la plus grande partie du salon puis y avaient installé des oreillers un peu partout pour pouvoir y prendre confortablement un gouter plus confortablement et quelques minutes plus tard, son fils dormait. Comme quoi sauter dans des flaques était une activité éreintante.

La brune était partie dans la cuisine et Chloé se retrouva assise sur un canapé dépourvu de tout coussin. Beca lui avait prêté quelques vêtements après qu'elle eu prise sa douche tandis que ses propre affaires étaient dans le machine à laver.

« Ca fait trois semaines que je te connais et je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai aucune idée dans quelle fac tu es. En quoi passes-tu ta licence ? » la rousse demanda depuis le canapé.

Barden était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une cité universitaire. Les facs étaient toutes regroupées sur un immense terrain, il était donc difficile de savoir quel étudiant était en quoi.

« Informatique et économie, et toi ? »

« Wow, double licence, je suis impressionnée. Je suis en chimie,» répondit Chloé en attrapant la tasse de chocolat chaud que la brune lui tendait.

« Chimie ? Je-dois-apprendre-des-tonnes de-molécules-par-cœur-comme-si-ma-vie-en-dépendait-chimie ? »

« Dit la geek assise en face de moi qui fait des calculs binaires. C'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air. C'est vraiment fun en réalité. »

« Je pense qu'on a pas la même définition de mot fun. »

« C'est qui déjà qui chantait à tue-tête _I'm singing in the rain_ dans la rue comme une grande malade en dansant avec Ethan ? »

La brune grimaça. « T'as été témoin de ce carnage, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Difficile de le rater. Tu gueulais à plein poumons. Seul un sourd aurait pu le rater, et encore la gestuelle aurait attiré son regard, » Chloé imita la scène qu'elle avait vu se dérouler dans la rue, ce qui se traduisait par agiter les bras n'importe comment.

« Hey, je le groove ok ? »

La rousse éleva un sourcil.

« Juste, pas le même que tout le monde,» ajouta la brune sérieusement et Chloé rigola. « C'est pas ma faute si il n'y a pas aucune coordination entre mes jambes et mes bras. »

« Le pire, c'est qu'Ethan est parfaitement coordonné et danse bien.»

« Je sais ! Je suis trop jalouse. Mon fils s'en sort mieux à 4 ans que moi à 19. C'est trop la honte,» répliqua Beca avec un sourire.

Chloé plaça une main sur son genou comme pour la réconforter. « Tu n'es pas si horrible, il avait quelques mouvement de hanches plutôt biens, » ajouta la rousse avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire en coin venu sur les lèvres de Beca. « Et tu n'as pas vu le reste. »

La rousse secoua sa tête en gloussant. « Au moins une chose est certaine, ta voix est magnifique. »

La brune souri stupidement. « Merci. »

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à auditionner pour les Bellas.»

« Toujours aucune chance pour que ça arrive, Chloé. »

« Je vais continuer à te demander jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, tu sais ? »

« Continue et je prend tes vêtements en otage,» menaça le DJ.

« Pas grave, je garderais ceux que tu m'as prêtée. »

« Je les re-prendrais. »

« N'essaieriez-vous pas de me voir toute nue, Mademoiselle Mitchell ? » demanda Chloé avec un sourire.

Le Dj ne savait comment Chloé faisait mais toutes ces remarques revenaient toujours à la lubricité, même quand elles parlaient par SMS. Elle ne savait pas si Chloé était comme ça avec tout le monde, ou juste avec elle mais les mots de la rousse lui faisaient ressentir des… choses plus bas et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Beca avait toujours été fluide sur sa sexualité et n'avait jamais mit de label dessus. Cependant depuis la naissance d'Ethan, la brune avait mis un grand coup de frein dessus.

« Comment tu as devinée? »

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Tu m'as vue ? Je suis sublime. »

« La taille de ton ego est sublime aussi, » plaisanta Beca.

* * *

« Et la seule chose que je sais après, c'est qu'il court partout en racontant à tout le monde, et je veux vraiment dire tout le monde, comment « je lui ai fait l'amour », » raconta le DJ.

La tête de Chloé pris un air de surprise. « Il a pas fait ça ? »

« Si ! Mais le pire, c'est quand il l'a dit à sa maitresse. »

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Elle m'a carrément convoquée à cause de ça. J'ai juste dessiné un cœur _symbolisant_ l'amour avec « je t'aime » marqué à côté. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Ethan a traduit ça par « maman m'a fait l'amour. » »

Chloé rigola de plus belle.

«Rigole tant que tu veux, mais sur le moment, c'était loin d'être drôle. J'étais mortifiée. »

La rousse lui saisit la main. « Je suis désolée, mais Ethan est vraiment marrant. Tu vas en avoir des histoires embarrassantes à raconter à ses futures petites-amies. »

« Et c'est seulement la face émergée de l'iceberg. » Beca dit, contente que ses histoires à dormir debout face au moins rire Chloé.

Une petite tête sorti du château et Ethan vint jusqu'à elle puis se hissa sur les genoux de Beca.

«Salut, mon grand. Bien reposé ? »

Ethan se contenta de faire oui de la tête avant de se tourner vers Chloé. « Salut, » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, visiblement content qu'elle soit toujours là. Chloé l'avait bien fait rigoler durant la construction du château.

« Salut. »

« Toi resté ? »

« Ta maman m'avait promis un chocolat chaud, il était hors de question que je parte sans en avoir un. »

« Hu ! » dit Ethan soudainement. Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour regarder Beca. « Je peux en avoir un aussi maman ? S'il to plait ? »

« Sur, bébé, » dit le DJ et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Sois sage ! »

Ethan se retrouva face à Chloé, et celui-ci l'examinait du regard. « Pourquoi t'as une cicatrice là ? » demanda le garçon en pointant la cicatrice qu'elle avait au front. « C'est Vol-de-mort qui te l'a fait ? Tu as des superpouvoirs comme Harry Potter ?»

« Ethan, fais attention. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu dis son nom à voix haute, » réprima Beca en lui donnant son bol.

« Alors ? C'est tu-sais-qui qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement excité d'avoir une réponse.

« Désolée de te décevoir mais c'est pas lui, Ethan. Quand j'avais environ ton âge, j'ai cru que je pouvais voler et il s'est avérer que non, d'où la cicatrice,» répondit la rousse.

« Pfff, tout le monde sait que tu peux pas voler si t'as pas de cape. Pas vrai maman ? »

« Bien sur mon chéri. » répondit Beca sérieusement.

« J'en ai une dans ma chambre. Je peux te la prêter si un jour tu veux voler, »dit Ethan.

« Merci Ethan, mais je pense pouvoir faire sans. Et toi ? Tu as des cicatrices ? »

« J'en ai pas parce que je suis très sage. »

Beca gloussa, « T'es sûre de ça, Ethan ? »

_« Je suis sage_… la plupart du temps. »

« C'est ce que je pensais,» dit Beca.

La rousse avait un grand sourire. En regardant Ethan et Beca, on remarquait facilement la complicité entre les deux.

* * *

Finalement vint l'heure de partir pour Chloé. Elle revêtue ses vêtements que Beca avait gentiment lavée, et jeta un œil dehors pour s'apercevoir qu'il pleuvait toujours. La rousse laissa échapper un gros soupir.

« Tu peux prendre un de ça si tu veux. » dit la voix de Beca derrière elle. Elle tenait dans sa main un parapluie accompagné d'un manteau. « Ca devrait t'éviter d'être trop trempée. »

« Merci, » dit la rousse en les prenant.

« T'as de la chance. J'ai hésitée entre celui-ci ou celui en forme de grenouille. »

« Ethan à un parapluie-grenouille ?! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un quand j'étais gamine ! »

Un sourire en coin venu se loger sur le visage de Beca. «Je suis sûre qu'Ethan sera plus que ravi de te le prêter si tu veux. »

« Merci, mais non merci. Je vais t'emprunter celui-là hein, » répliqua Chloé en pointant le parapluie simple et noir que la brune lui avait donné.

« Ethan, vient ici dire au revoir. »

Une petite figure aux boucles brunes rejoignit les deux femmes.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il à Chloé.

« Yep. »

« Tu reviendras après ? »

La rousse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, regarda le DJ qui lui fit oui de la tête.

« Si tu veux que je revienne, alors oui. »

« Ouiiiiii ! » s'écria Ethan puis se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui résultait à lui serrer le tour des genoux.

La rousse se baissa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le garçon. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que les yeux d'Ethan étaient très différents de ceux de Beca. Ils étaient sombres et noir, il en était presque difficile d'en discerner son iris cependant on y voyait facilement la malice enfantine flotter.

« J'étais très contente de faire ta connaissance Ethan, » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'enfant la serra d'un air jovial. « Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras encore me raconter des blagues ? »

« Bien sur. »

Après avoir fait son au revoir à Beca, la rousse partit et le DJ se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son fil.

« Alors, tu as bien aimé Chloé ? »

« Oui, elle est trop gentille. Mais elle est vraiment nulle pour construire des châteaux, heureusement qu'on était là pour lui apprendre ! »

* * *

Beca s'allongea dans son lit et à peine les yeux fermés, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Le saisissant d'une main, elle vit un message de Chloé.

_Cet après-midi était vraiment cool, Ethan est un amour. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Chloé._

_On devrait. Tu as vraiment fait une forte impression à Ethan. Beca._

_Et toi ? Je t'ai fait forte impression? Chloé._

_Effectivement, c'est rare que je croise des filles en minishort trempées de la tête aux pieds dans la rue. Beca._

_Comme si tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous ;). Chloé._

Beca souriait bêtement devant son écran en s'empêchant de rire. Cette remarque était tellement Chloé.

Elle envoya un « Va dormir Chloé. » à la rousse avant de se mettre sur le ventre pour s'endormir. Aujourd'hui ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu du tout et elle en était bien contente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« UN ELEPHANT ! C'EST UN ELEPHANT ! » cria Ethan plein d'entrain.

« Nan, presque ! » répliqua son grand-père avant d'agiter de nouveau son marqueur noir sur le tableau blanc qui trônait face au canapé.

Ce soir était là soirée spéciale jeu des Mitchell. Beca et Ethan allaient chez ses parents ou inversement et passaient leur soirée à jouer et rigoler pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ethan. Ce soir, le programme était « Dessiner, c'est gagner. » Pour l'instant, Sheila et Beca menaient la danse de 4 points mais il restait encore une partie aux garçons pour se rattraper.

« Oh, UN MORSE ! C'est un morse ! »

« Oui ! » dit Tyler et tapa dans la main de son petit-fils puis tira un autre animal dans le tas de cartes. Il se remit à dessiner mais l'enfant semblait avoir du mal à deviner.

« Papa, ça ne ressemble même pas à un animal ! » se moqua Beca.

« Chuuut, tu vas nous faire perdre avec tes remarques. »

« UN ANE ! » dit Ethan.

Tyler le regarda d'un air interloqué. « Non! C'est pas ça du tout ça. »

Le père de Beca joua encore avec son crayon mais le petit garçon ne trouvait toujours pas.

« Tic, tac, tic, tac… » dit Sheila en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Objection ! Tu déconcentres mon co-équipier, » demanda Tyler, l'accusant avec le crayon.

«Ok, ok, j'arrête. Retourne donc à ton… œuvre d'art. »

« Hey, c'est de l'art abstrait Madame la peintre, » répliqua Tyler en imitant un accent bourgeois.

« Hou, tout s'explique, » plaisanta Sheila.

« Papy, tu nous fait perdre du temps ! » s'écria Ethan, soucieux de gagner.

« Bien sur, mon grand. »

Il se remit au travail mais avant que l'enfant ne puisse trouver, le temps qui leur était imparti était écoulé.

« STOP ! » s'écria le DJ, maitre du temps.

« Pfff, moi je dis qu'on aurait avoir plus de temps, » se plaignit Tyler, ronchon.

« Je croyais qu'Ethan était l'enfant ici, » dit Sheila en l'embrassant.

« Hey, il y a un enfant dans cette pièce, » Beca leur fit remarquer en cachant les yeux de son fils.

Sheila jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux. « Juste parce que tu n'apprécies pas que ton père et moi nous nous embrassions ne veux pas dire qu'on va arrêter. »

La DJ fit une grimace. Regarder son père et Sheila s'embrasser était loin d'être la vue la plus… charmante à ses yeux. Malgré les grimaces que la brune faisait, elle était silencieusement contente de voir que son père et la blonde si romantique et affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aussi trouverait quelqu'un qui ferait barrer les yeux des enfants.

La famille se réunit et décompta les points et les garçons étaient déclarés perdant par 2 points.

«Yessss ! » s'exclama Beca et donna un high-five à Sheila.

« Vous avez triché. Sheila dessine trop bien, » dit Ethan, irrité et faisant la moue.

« C'est toi qui as choisit garçons contre fille. Tu pourras faire équipe avec Sheila la prochaine fois, petit homme. »

« Mmmmok… » répondit son fils.

La brune lui fit un baiser sur le front puis elle se mit à ranger avec l'aide de ses parents.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Beca ? » demanda Tyler en regardant sa fille.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des Barden Bella ? »

« C'est un groupe d'a capella, non ? »

Beca se contenta remuer la tête vaguement.

« Je crois que les filles du groupe sont allées jusqu'au national l'an dernier mais elles ont perdues. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu te rappelles de Chloé ? »

« Celle dont Ethan n'arrête pas de parler? »

« Celle-la. Elle m'a demandé de venir aux auditions, mais je ne sais pas trop. Avec Ethan, la radio, le-»

« Tu devrais y aller Beca ! Ca serait génial. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Ma puce, depuis que t'as Ethan, tu traines toujours avec tes vieux parents et ton fiston-»

« Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Vous êtes… dans la force de l'âge. »

« Merci, Becs. Je me sens soudainement beaucoup plus jeune, » plaisanta Tyler.

Beca lui donna un coup sur le torse. « Pour une fois que j'essaye de faire un compliment. »

« Pour en revenir à nous moutons, tes seuls programmes télé sont des Disneys ou des Pixars. Ca serait une bonne occasion pour sortir et t'amuser avec des jeunes de ton âge. »

«C'est juste… il grandit si vite et avec l'école, le travail, je le vois plus autant qu'avant. Je n'ai pas envie de rater quelque chose, tu sais ? » demanda la brune.

« Je sais ma puce. Et tu ne rateras rien. Tu es maman, mais tu n'as que 19 ans. Tu as beaucoup de responsabilités pour une fille aussi jeune, il faut que tu puisses respirer de tant en temps. Prendre un bol d'air frais et sortir de ton trou. Ethan continuera à grandir parfaitement bien, je te le promets. »

Le regard de la brune tomba sur son fils qui jouait tranquillement avec action man.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste tout petit, tout mignon comme maintenant, » avoua Beca en engouffrant son père dans un câlin.

« Je sais ma puce. Je sais. »

« Quoi ? Beca fait un câlin de son plein gré et je ne suis même pas invitée ? » s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

La brune rigola avant d'ouvrir un bras pour que Sheila puisse venir.

« Et moi, maman ? » demanda Ethan.

« Viens par ici, bébé, » le DJ le saisit par-dessus les fesses et le plaça entre les 3 adultes.

« Câlin géant ! » rigola le bambin puis laissa s'échapper un énorme bâillement.

« Je crois que c'est un appel à dormir. »

« Mais maman, j'suis pas fatigué, » répliqua Ethan et baillât de nouveau.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que ce bâillement me dit. »

« Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué, » Ethan fit un petit espace avec son pouce et son index. « Papy peut me lire une histoire ce soir ? »

« Bien sur mon grand. »

Le petit garçon aux boucles brunes déposa un baiser sur la joue de maman et de sa grand-mère puis Tyler le pris dans ses bras et monta dans la chambre d'Ethan, laissant Sheila et Beca entre elles.

« Alors Beca, comment ça se passe la fac ? »

« Plutôt bien pour l'instant. Mise a part que le fait que Fat and Furious me déteste, ça se passe plutôt bien. »

« Fat and Furious? » Sheila ne put s'empêcher de sourire au surnom.

«M. Harmon, » traduisit Beca. « Le prof avec qui j'étais arrivée en retard au 1er cour. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, je peux voir les dagues dans ses yeux me transpercer, je pense qu'il ne m'a pas encore pardonné. »

« Ton père a toujours dit qu'Hamon n'était qu'un vieux fossile à qui la fac refourguait quelques cours pour l'occuper. »

Beca sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit pour voir un message de Chloé.

_Hey, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Au cas ou ça t'intéresses, les auditions pour les Bellas ont lieu samedi matin à l'auditorium. Ca ferait du bien de voir une tête familière__. :) Chloé._

_Je sais pas trop Chloé. Ca manque un peu de persuasion tout ça… Beca._

_Me voir n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que tu viennes ? Chloé._

Beca repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

_Touché. A quelle heure sont les auditions ? Beca._

_YES ! Je savais que j'arriverais à te faire venir d'une manière au d'une autre. 9 -11h. Chloé_

_Tu m'as l'air plutôt sur de toi-même. Beca_

_Un SMS a suffit à te faire ramener ton joli petit popotin ici, un samedi matin devrai-je ajouter. Je pense que je peux me permettre d'être sur de moi ;) Chloé_

_Est-ce que tu viens d'avouer que tu admires mon arrière train? Beca._

La brune sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau et s'apprêtai à répondre à nouveau quand une main apparue sur l'écran, bloquant toute possibilité d'action. Elle leva la tête pour voir son père.

« Je t'avais dis que ça marcherais, » dit Tyler à Sheila. « Le petit dort à point fermer. »

« Merci papa. »

« De rien, bébé. » Il plaça un bisou sur le front de sa fille. « Il est l'heure que Sheila et moi on parte. On est plus tout jeune nous, on ne peut pas faire la fête jusqu'aux aurores comme toi. 22 heure et au lit. »

« Encore avec ta vieillesse, papa. »

Une fois ses parents partis, le DJ prit sa douche et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle était presque sur qu'Ethan se réveillerait avant elle demain et qu'il viendrait la lever alors autant se coucher tôt.

Elle éteignit la lumière sur sa table de nuit et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Le message non lu de Chloé s'afficha à l'écran, elle l'ouvrit donc.

_A moi de savoir et à toi de trouver. Chloé._

* * *

_Samedi matin après les auditions…_

« Beca ! » s'écria Jesse en sortant du bâtiment.

« Salut Jesse.»

« Jolie audition que tu nous as fait là. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des trucs comme ça, chapeau l'artiste. »

« Merci, ton audition n'était pas mal non plu, » complimenta Beca.

« Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. »

« Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? Si le visage d'Aubrey devait servir de référence, tu serais un Dieu et moi l'erreur qui n'aurait jamais du venir. »

« Aubrey ? »

« La blonde à côté de Chloé. Je crois qu'elle m'a dans le viseur, » dit Beca en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » répliqua le brun, suspicieux.

Beca leva les sourcils et mima le choque. « Pourquoi c'est toujours _ma_ faute ? Je lui ai rien fait moi ! »

« Pas encore, » plaisanta Jesse.

Le DJ le frappa gentiment sur le bras. « Ta sœur est bien plus sympas que toi. »

« En parlant de sœur, ça te dit de venir avec Ethan au cinéma cet après midi ? »

« Désolée, je vais pas pouvoir. J'ai déjà des plans avec Chloé et Ethan va surement vouloir regarder le monde de Némo pour la 1 583ème fois ce soir. »

« Oki doki. A demain alors. 15 heure au parc ? »

«Tu l'as, Jesse. A demain. »

« A demain, et Beca ? Nage droit d'vant toi, nage droit d'vant toi… » chanta Jesse, sachant exactement sur quel corde jouer pour énerver la brune.

Cela ne manqua pas et le DJ le frappa avec ses poings. « Je te haie ! » dit-elle mais le sourire suspendu sur ses lèvres livrait une autre histoire.

« A demain, » le nargua le grand brun.

Il imita le poisson avec sa bouche puis s'enfuit avant que Beca ne puisse le taper à nouveau.

La brune se remit en marche lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui couraient dans sa direction. A peine retournée, le DJ fut engouffrée dans les bras d'une masse rousse qu'elle avait maintenant associée à Chloé. Beca fut de quelque peu prise court par la situation mais réciproqua le câlin, non que Chloé lui laissait vraiment d'autre choix.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! » dit Chloé, lâchant finalement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la brune.

« Désolée pour le retard. Ethan refusait de mettre ses chaussures. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que tu sois venue. Aubrey a beaucoup moins appréciée cependant, » répliqua la rousse en grimaçant.

« Effectivement, Grincheux n'avait pas l'air contente. »

Chloé lui frappa l'épaule gentiment. « Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps pour s'accoutumer et tu verras qu'elle peut être très sympa. »

Beca regarda Chloé d'un air dubitatif. « Mmmmok. Je te fais confiance sur celle là, Chloé. »

La rousse lia son bras avec celui du DJ et se mit à marcher le long du campus en silence. Beca avait peu l'habitude des balades silencieuse car Ethan avait toujours un commentaire à faire sur les brins d'herbe ou les feuilles. Ce n'était pas désagréable… juste différent. Bien qu'Ethan soit un enfant calme, c'était une vraie pipelette. Les seuls moments où il ne parlait pas était quand il dormait.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Chloé.

« Si on m'avait dit i ans que je tomberai enceinte et que ma vie en serai là aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

La rousse stoppa Beca net dans ses pas en se plaçant devant elle. Elle saisit les mains de la brune dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans des yeux bleus foncés. « Tu es une mère merveilleuse pourtant. J'ai passé peu de temps avec vous deux, mais la complicité et l'amour qu'il y a entre vous est indéniable. Quand tu en parles, tu irradies de bonheur, c'est à la limite de paranormal. Ne te sous-estime jamais. » Chloé plaça un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

Beca baissa la tête en signe d'humilité. « Je ne suis pas habituée aux compliments. »

Chloé lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer alors, » dit-elle avant de repartir le long du chemin. « Je comptes en faire plein, en commençant par ton joli petit fessier, » ajouta-t-elle, armée d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

« Maman! Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater le début! » cria Ethan du salon à sa mère qui était dans la cuisine, préparant le pop-corn.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » cria-t-elle en retour. «C'est pas comme si j'allais rater quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant, » se dit-elle à elle-même.

«Besoin d'aide ? » demanda une voix sortie de nul part et effrayant le DJ.

Elle se retourna et vit Chloé. « Ca va pas la tête ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. »

« Je te fais temps d'effet que ça ? » Chloé lui demanda avec un clin d'œil.

Beca se contenta de bouger la tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres néanmoins. « Je suis désolée de te faire subir Némo. Si tu ne veux pas le regarder, on peut voir avec Ethan pour changer. Il l'a déjà vu des centaines de fois, je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait. Puis on en a plein d'autres des Disneys. Sur, Némo est son préféré mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on doit regarder celui là à chaque fois, pas vrai ? Je ne comprends pas même pas comment il fait. Il connait les répliques par cœur, toutes les blagues mais il insiste toujours pour le regarder. Et tu ne devrais pas être obligée de subir le film. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux vraiment t'as juste à me le dire et on-»

Chloé posa une main sur la bouche du DJ, coupant court au débat qu'elle avait avec elle-même. Bien que la voir pédaler dans la semoule était plutôt mignon, venait un moment où le monologue devait s'achever. « Beca, tu radotes. »

«Désolée.»

« Ne le sois pas. J'adorerais regarder Némo pour la énième fois. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la brune.

« Vraiment. »

« Dieu merci. J'imagine même pas la bataille avec Ethan pour changer de film, » soupira le DJ.

« T'es trop mignonne, » dit Chloé et posa un baiser sur la joue de Beca.

« Va dans le salon, j'arrive avec le pop corn, » répliqua le DJ en restaurant le micro-onde.

« Bien mon général ! » Chloé répondit en faisant le signe de salut de l'armée et s'en alla.

Le pop-corn prêt, le DJ les rejoignit dans le salon. Son fils était assis par terre sur une pluie de coussins et de couvertures tandis que la rousse était sur le canapé tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle. La brune s'assit et instinctivement tira la rousse à elle pour se câliner comme elle le faisait avec son fils. La rousse, qui ne semblait pas contre, se laissa faire et apprécia le petit moment privilégier que sa tempe droite partageait avec la cage thoracique du DJ.

Ethan regardait le film, répétant mécaniquement les répliques les unes après les autres et rigolant aux blagues avec autant d'entrain que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. A la moitié du film, le petit garçon se retrouva sans plus aucun pop-corn et se tourna vers sa mère pour lui en demander d'autre.

« Maman ? » demanda Ethan d'une petite voix.

« Elle dort mon grand, » répondit Chloé en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Beca. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais plus de pop-corn… » répliqua le brun d'un air triste.

« A cette heure-ci ? Je ne suis pas sure que maman te donne tant de sucre après 21 heures. »

« Mais j'ai faim, » dit Ethan en lui faisant des petits yeux et grimaça en sortant sa lèvre inférieure. « Maman, je suis sure qu'elle m'en donnerait ! »

« Range moi cette lèvre pendouillante, » répondit Beca, à peine éveillé de sa sieste. « Et n'essai pas de soudoyer Chloé, tu sais très bien que tu as le droit à un seul bol de pop-corn. »

« Mais mamaaaaaaaan… »

« Huh huh, pas de mais mamaaaaaaaan qui tienne. Tu connais les règles, bébé. »

« Mmmmok. » Le petit garçon se retourna et continua à regarder le film, nullement déphasé de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le DJ se retourna vers la rousse. « Désolée, il a tendance à essayer d'avoir ce qu'il veut si-»

« Ne soit pas désolée. C'est encore un enfant, c'est normal qu'il cherche les limites, » répliqua Chloé. « J'ai juste été prise de court. Maintenant je sais quoi répondre, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Beca ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, c'était décidemment contagieux.

« Aussi, tu es toute mignonne quand tu dors et non pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais tu as une légère tendance à avoir les mains un peu baladeuses. »

La brune lui donna un regard entre la surprise, le choc et l'incompréhension.

« Je parle de mon t-shirt, Beca. »

Beca regarda ses mains et vue que l'une d'entre elle serrait fermement le morceau de tissu entre ses doigts, empêchant la rousse de bouger à sa guise.

« Oh, désolée, » dit-elle en relâchant le t-shirt.

« Moi tu sais, tant que tu ne baves pas dessus. »

« Oh, mais qui a dit que je ne le ferai pas ? » répondit le DJ, un sourire en coin suspendu sur ses lèvres.

« Ouh, » Chloé recula sur le canapé.

« Promis, je ne bave pas. Tu peux revenir, » dit Beca et la rousse reprit sa position initiale.

Une fois le monde de Némo finit, soit environ 45 longues et agonisantes minutes durant lesquelles Beca devait éviter de s'endormir, il fut finalement l'heure pour Ethan d'aller se coucher.

« Va te brosser les dents, petit homme. J'arrive tout de suite, » demanda Beca à son fils. Elle se retourna vers la rousse. « Tu veux rester cette nuit ? Il est plutôt tard. »

Chloé regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. « Tard ? A 21 H 30 ? »

« Je vis au rythme d'Ethan depuis 4 ans. Pour moi 21 H 30, c'est tard,» expliqua Beca. « Par contre je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis, donc tu devras dormir dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, je vais pas te virer de ton propre lit. On peut partager, ça sera une sorte de pyjama party, » répliqua Chloé avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es sure ? »

«Tant que tu ne fais pas des choses inappropriées avec tes mains baladeuses. »

« Oh, je peux donc faire des choses appropriées avec mes mains baladeuses ? Intéressant, » répliqua Beca avec un sourire en coin.

Même pas 5 minutes plus tard, Ethan descendait les marches des l'escalier. Dans sa main droite, il tenait son doudou tandis qu'il avait un pouce dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha de sa maman et monta sur le canapé, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. « Maman, Chloé elle peut chanter avec nous ce soir ? »

« Chanter ? »

Ethan secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Yep, maman elle chante trop bien et elle a dit que tu savais chantez toi aussi. Si vous chanteriez toutes les deux, je suis sur que je dormirerais deux fois plus vite. »

La rousse fit oui de la tête à Beca.

« On te suit alors, bébé. »

Ethan saisit Chloé par la main et l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre. C'était relativement petit et simple : un lit, une petite table et assez peu de jouets. Collé sur les murs, Chloé pouvait voir des petites étoiles phosphorescentes. Le petit garçon se hissa dans son lit sous les couvertures, se mettant sur le ventre pour être prêt à s'endormir à tout moment.

Beca adorait les soirs où Ethan lui demandait de chanter. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les histoires, mais durant ces courts moments, elle partageait sa passion avec son fils et celui-ci faisait toujours des meilleures nuits.

« Viens t'asseoir ici, » indiqua la brune en désignant la place à coté d'elle sur le lit avec sa guitare.

« Tu as une requête bébé, ou tu laisses Chloé décider ? »

« C'est Chloé qui décide, » grommela le brun dans son oreiller.

« Chloé ? »

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous chantez d'habitude ? » demanda la rousse.

« Des choses qui bougent pas trop sinon Monsieur ici n'arrive pas à dormir et devient une vrai pile électrique impossible à coucher. »

« Ok. » Chloé réfléchit avant de trouver une chanson assez calme pour Ethan et dont Beca connaissait surement les notes. « _Payphone_ des Maroon 5 ? »

« No problema, » répliqua la brune. Elle commença à caresser lentement les cordes de sa guitare puis se mit à chanter.

Au bout du 1er couplet, Chloé la rejoignit et Beca fut surprise par son timbre. Claire avec un bon grain derrière. Typiquement Chloé. Elle avait de très bonnes vocalises et la brune nota de lui demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter plus tard pour ses mixes.

Arrivé à la fin, Beca déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils possiblement endormi, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » puis elle et Chloé sortirent discrètement de la chambre.

« Ta voix est toujours aussi magnifique ! » chuchota Chloé, excitée.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plu, » répondit le DJ s'installant sur le canapé du salon. Elle vue Chloé laisser échapper un bâillement, comme quoi son talent pour la chanson détenait vraiment un pouvoir soporifique. « Allez Chlo', je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir, » Beca la saisit par la main vers sa chambre.

« Chlo' ? Notre vie de couple en est déjà aux petits surnoms à ce que je vois ? »

« Bien sur mon petit canard d'amour en sucre, » répliqua la brune d'une voix lacée de sarcasme. Elle lui tendit un t-shirt avec un legging. « La salle de bain est la dernière porte sur la gauche. »

« Merci Becs, » répliqua-t-elle.

Beca en profita pour se changer elle aussi et se glissa sous les couvertures tout en fermant les yeux. Presque dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit le lit se creuser et l'odeur de Chloé près d'elle. Cette dernière s'approcha plus près.

« Becs, tu dors ? »

« Non, je m'entraine à mourir, » réplica Beca puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Chloé suprêmement proche du sien.

« Où est l'interrupteur pour arrêter le sarcasme ? »

« Tu veux dire l'interrupteur pour arrêter mon irrésistible sens de l'humour ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé ria puis laissa place au silence, loin d'être inconfortable. Jouant avec les mains de la rousse, Beca se demandait se qui se tramait dans sa tête. Elle pouvait clairement lire la profonde réflexion dans laquelle était plongée Chloé.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda finalement Chloé.

« Commet était quoi ? »

« Avoir Ethan, comment c'était ? »

La brune bascula sur le dos et laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment partagé son passé à propos d'Ethan. Bien sur, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'en parler. C'était juste très étrange qu'on lui demande son histoire. Très étrange que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Cette sensation était étrangère à la brune. Pas déplaisant cependant. De là où elle venait, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle après la naissance d'Ethan. Mais la brune n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour communiquer avec les autres non plu et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ethan, Tyler et Sheila lui suffisait. Chloé était de loin la meilleure amie que la brune n'est jamais eue. Certes, les deux jeunes femmes ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais Chloé avait une sorte de don avec elle. Elle savait comment la faire sourire, la faire rire, et elle savait comment la faire parler sans que Beca est jamais l'impression d'être obligé de s'ouvrir. Et Beca sentait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi entre elles qui lui faisait des choses étranges à l'intérieur.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du te demander, c'était déplacé. » dit la rousse d'une petite voix.

« Ce ne l'est pas. C'est juste que je… » le DJ chercha les mots. « Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment demandé alors je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Chloé lui saisit la main droite et interloqua leurs doigts. « Commence par le début ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Beca regarda leurs mains entrelacées et prit son temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Par quel bout commencer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était prête à partager et qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas ? A quel point _voulait-elle_ partager ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête auxquelles le DJ n'avait pas le temps de trouver toutes les réponses.

Tout d'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Chloé, interpelée par ce geste rapide.

«Je reviens promis, je vais juste chercher quelque chose. »

Chloé s'installa confortablement dans le lit de Beca. Celui-ci sentait un mélange entre la vanille et l'enfance, une odeur que la rousse pouvait seulement sentir quand elle tenait la brune dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle se laissait s'enfoncer délicieusement dans le matelas pour la première fois, elle prit enfin le temps d'admirer la chambre de la brune. Comme les autres pièces de la maison, elle était relativement simple. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était le matériel électronique posé sur son bureau, qui était sans aucun doute la chose la plus luxueuse que Beca possédait en termes d'argent. Elle nota mentalement de demander à Beca si elle pouvait écouter ses mix. Sur la table de nuit reposait une photo de Beca. Chloé la saisit entre ses doigts pour l'observer de plus près. La brune était dans un lit d'hôpital, un bébé dans les bras. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue mais le sourire sur son visage… wow. Chloé n'avait jamais vu Beca sourire aussi grand et aussi vrai.

« Le jour le plus terrifiant de toute ma vie, » dit Beca en souriant, voyant Chloé absorbée par la photo.

La brune posa la boite qu'elle avait dans les mains au pied du lit et s'assit à côté de la rousse.

« Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

* * *

_Beca était assise dans le canapé avec son père Tyler en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Depuis hier, Petit humain n'arrêtait pas de bouger, autant dire que la nuit avait été courte pour le DJ. Habituellement, un peu de musique suffisait à le calmer mais il n'était pas très coopératif ces derniers temps. La brune allait pour prendre une autre gorgée quand elle sentit un liquide envahir l'entrejambe de son bas de pyjama. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha sa tasse, répandant du café partout sur le sofa._

_«Ben alors Beca, on arrive plus à tenir une tasse dans ses mains? Heureusement que ce n'était pas ma petite-fille ! » Tyler plaisanta. _

_Beca avait choisit de garder le sexe du bébé une surprise mais son père avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était une fille. Sheila et lui avait d'ailleurs un pari là-dessus. La blonde pensait à un garçon car « ventre pointu, sexe fendu, ventre rond, sexe bâton » et Beca, avait d'après elle, un ventre rond._

_Cependant Beca ne rigola pas à la blague de son père, son regard était planté sur son pyjama à présent trempé. _

_« Beca ! »Le DJ leva les yeux et vit son père tout sourire. « Je croix que tu viens de perdre les eaux ma puce. »_

_Un vent de panique l'envahit et avec lui, un frisson parcouru Beca. Le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant 2 autres semaines, elle ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant. Le bébé n'était pas près. __**Elle**__ n'était pas prête. _

_« Mais, je-je suis pas prête papa. Pe-Petit humain est censé arriver dans 2 semaines. C'est trop tôt, papa ! Il n'est pas prêt. __**On**__ n'est pas prêt, sa chambre n'est même pas finie ! Il ne peut pas arriver maintenant ! Papa, et si c'était un problème ? Et si Petit humain arrive maintenant parce qu'il a un problème ? Papa, je-»_

_Tyler plaça une main sur la bouche de sa fille pour la calmer et la pris dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait, bloqué par son ventre. « Hey, hey, calmos bébé, » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Tout va bien aller ma puce. Sheila et moi sommes là pour toi, ok ? On va t'accompagner à chaque pas, d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu restes calme, sinon tu vas stresser Petit humain, et on ne veut pas que Petit humain vienne au monde déjà tout stressé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Beca fit non de la tête._

_« Shhh, respire bébé. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »_

_Après avoir calmé sa fille, Tyler courut chercher le sac que Beca gardait dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, quelques bodys de bébé, des habits pour elle, des doudous… bref, tout ce qu'il faillait pour le bébé et elle une fois rendus à la maternité._

* * *

« Papa appelle toujours ce matin « le jour où Petit humain à décidé de ruiner mon canapé », » ajouta Beca en rigolant, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'elle racontait son histoire.

Chloé la regardait avec toute l'attention du monde. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur que les paillettes qui ornaient les iris bleu de Beca comme les étoiles dans la nuit ne s'éteignent. Le DJ reposa la photo sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit la boite qu'elle avait entreposée au bout du lit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des albums photos, 2 ou 3 tout au plus.

Elle saisit le premier et le tendit à Chloé. Celle-ci le prit avec grand soin, la valeur sentimentale derrière ce simple objet était inestimable et Chloé se refusait à être celle qui l'abimerait par inadvertance.

L'album était remplit de photo de Beca enceinte. Au début, son ventre de grossesse à peine visible puis au fur et à mesure des photos, Chloé pouvait voir l'évolution jusqu'à atteindre ce que la rousse qualifierait d'un ventre relativement petit pour une femme enceinte de 9 mois. Parfois, Beca posait avec un grand sourire, parfois elle semblait sur le point de vomir et parfois, elle avait juste l'air extrêmement fatigué, comme en témoignaient les cernes.

Dans un coin, la rousse remarqua la photo d'un jeune adolescent. La quinzaine tout au plus. Malgré sa jeunesse évidente, Chloé devait avouer qu'il était plutôt charismatique. Un sourire à en faire chavirer plus d'une, cheveux court et brun coiffé effet bad-boy, un nez discret et un visage fin. En voyant ces yeux, sombre comme ceux d'Ethan, elle devina facilement qui était cet homme. Cependant elle ne pressa pas Beca, de peur de rentrer dans une intimité que le DJ n'était pas près à partager.

« C'est Noah,» dit Beca en pointant la photo, avec un regard près de la nostalgie.

« Il a ses yeux, » ajouta Chloé.

* * *

_Beca et Noah sortait ensemble depuis 5 mois. Ils s'étaient connus au cour de piscine et Noah avait tout de suite su charmer Beca, il avait un talent naturel pour envouter les gens avec ses paroles. Beca n'avait pas résisté longtemps avant de se faire conquérir par Noah. Le garçon était doux, attentionné, gentil, mettait toujours Beca en priorité… La liste des choses qu'il faisait ressentir à Beca était exhaustive. Mais le plus important, Beca se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Noah était le premier grand amour de sa petite vie. Le seul garçon avec qui elle ne soit jamais sortie et le seul qui n'est jamais compté dans sa vie amoureuse depuis. 5 mois dans leur relation et ils se sentaient tous les deux près à franchir une nouvelle étape. _

_Le sexe._

_Beca et Noah avait tous les deux décidé de perdre leur virginité l'un pour l'autre. Et quelle nuit fantastique ils avaient passés ce samedi soir. Sûr, au début les mains étaient tremblantes et les gestes peu assurés, mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les caresses étaient devenues plus certaines traçant leurs chemins avec plus de confiance. Noah avait été attentif et doux avec Beca et ils avaient été très satisfaits de leurs premières fois respectives. _

_Mais un mois après ce premier rapport, Beca eu la surprise de voir que ses règles n'était pas à temps ce qui était très étrange étant donner qu'elle prenait la pilule. Bien sûr, l'idée d'être enceinte lui traversa l'esprit. Noah et elle n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatif, à quoi bon quand ils étaient tous les deux vierges et que le DJ était sous pilule ? Aussi vite cette idée fût-elle apparut, elle disparut au fin fond de l'esprit de Beca. Cependant, 2 semaines plus tard, la brune se retrouvait la tête au fond de la cuvette des toilettes et l'idée refit surface. A peine son estomac avait-il finit de se vider et la chasse d'eau tirée, Beca se brossa les dents et fonça à la pharmacie la plus proche. Elle prit 6 test de grossesse ce jour-là, sous le regard pesant et plein de jugement de la caissière. Malheureusement pour la jeune Beca, elle obtenue 6 résultats positif. Beca ne put s'empêcher de grogner au bord de l'évier. Le seul test de sa vie auquel elle réussissait haut la main alors qu'elle voulait à tout pris échouer. Quelle douce ironie. _

_Prétextant une gastroentérite à Sheila, la blonde l'avisa de rester au lit et de se reposer plutôt que d'aller à l'école. Beca ne s'en plaignit pas, cela lui donnait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il y avait des faux positifs, non ? Mais 6 faux-positifs d'affilée ? Aucune chance qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte, si ? Finalement, après s'être retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec la… « chose » qui était peut-être en train de pousser dans son utérus, elle prit rendez-vous avec son docteur._

_A peine avait-elle raccroché le combiné du téléphone que Sheila entra dans sa chambre, un regard de détermination écrit sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur le lit et pris une main de la brune entre les siennes._

_« Beca, je pense que toi et moi devons discuter un peu sérieusement, » dit Sheila d'une voix délicate, dénuée de toute agression verbale et de colère à laquelle Beca s'attendait._

_« A propos de quoi ? » Beca feignit l'innocence._

_« Je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi je veux parler, Beca. »_

_« Aucune idée. »_

_« Je veux parler des 6 test de grossesses positifs que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain. »_

* * *

« Mon père s'est remarié avec Sheila quand j'avais 11 ans. Avant ma grossesse, on n'avait jamais vraiment été proche mais elle a absolument tout fait pour m'aider après. Elle est venu avec moi à la première écographie, elle m'a exposé les différentes options que j'avais, elle m'a aidé à l'annoncer à mon père, elle faisait attention à ce que je prenne mes vitamines, que je mange sainement, que je dorme suffisamment… Elle m'a tenue la main à chaque épreuve,» Beca raconta.

« Et Noah ? » demanda la rousse.

Beca regarda dans les yeux de Chloé, cherchant pour de la curiosité mais la seule chose qu'elle décelait était de l'adoration. La rousse lui posait cette question, non pas parce que c'était une histoire juteuse à se mettre sous la dent mais parce qu'elle payait vraiment attention au passé de Beca. Cette pensée envoya des papillons dans l'estomac du DJ.

* * *

_« Tu m'as dit que tu prenais la pilule !» accusa Noah._

_« Je prend la pilule ! Je __**prenais**__ la pilule, Noah ! Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais… Ces trucs là, ça marche pas à 100% et apparemment ma vie n'est pas assez merdique comme ça sans qu'on me rajoute un bébé à 15 ans. »_

_« Tu es vraiment enceinte alors ? » demanda gentiment Noah, saisissant les mains de Beca dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? »_

_« J'ai est pas la moindre de putain d'idée. »_

_« Ecoute, Beca. On a à peine 15 ans, on est pas près pour être parents. __**Je**__ ne suis pas prêt à être parent. »_

_« Je sais, je sais. Mais à chaque fois que je vois cette foutu clinique d'avortement dans ma tête, j'imagine le petit être à l'intérieur et qui n'a rien demandé à personne, » les larmes coulait sur les joues de la brune et Noah les élevât avec le revers de ses pouces._

_« Je ne peux pas être père Beca. Je ne suis pas prêt pour toutes les responsabilités, mais je t'aime, tu le sais ça. Peu importe ce que tu décides, que tu le gardes ou pas, je serais avec toi, ok ? Mais une fois qu'il est né, je ne peux pas être le père,» dit le jeune brun et plaça un baiser sur son front._

_Beca s'effondra en larme dans les bras de son petit-ami ce soir là, pleurant jusqu'à s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves._

* * *

« Noah était vraiment génial. Je veux dire, après cet évènement, on n'était plu ensemble mais il appelait régulièrement pour savoir comment j'allais, si tout allait bien avec le bébé… Ce genre de choses. »

« Il a l'air vraiment bien Becs,» dit Chloé véritablement bluffer par la maturité du garçon qui était resté là ou tant d'autres auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Voyant les yeux de la brune scintiller de larmes non versés, Chloé la pris gentiment dans ses bras comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et embrassa sa tempe.

« On ne parle plu vraiment. Après la naissance d'Ethan, on a coupé les ponts. J'avais mon bébé de mon côté, j'étais en bonne santé, et lui était de nouveau un ado sans responsabilité. Il a tenu sa promesse : il a veillé sur moi jusqu'à la naissance d'Ethan, » avoua la brune et se laissa tomber un peu plus dans l'étreinte de la rousse.

Sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux, elle les essuya violement avec ses mains. Elle détestait pleurer devant les autres, les seules personnes ayant jamais eu ce privilège se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. « Désolée, je doit avoir l'air complètement ridicule à chialer comme un bébé. Je ne pensais pas que toutes-»

Chloé lui imposa le silence en plaquant un doigt contre ses lèvres. « Ne t'excuses pour pleurer. On a tous le droit d'avoir des sentiments, d'accord ? » prouvant son point en embrassant le front de Beca.

Le DJ se contenta de faire oui de la tête et joua avec les doigts de la rousse, contemplant la manière dont ce simple contact la réconfortait. Après quelque minutes de silence, elle ajouta « J'ai faillit avorter, tu sais ? »

* * *

_Beca et sa belle-mère revenaient de chez le docteur. Malheureusement pour la brune, ses soupçons furent confirmés et elle était bien enceinte._

_« Je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses Beca. L'avortement n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. »_

_« Pourquoi réfléchir ? Je ne peux __**pas**__ être enceinte Sheila. Qu'est-ce que je dirais à Noah ? Et papa ? Et le gamin ? J'ai 15 ans, ce gamin serait misérable avec moi. __**Je**__ n'aurais rien à lui offrir à par une vie misérable. L'avortement est la seule chose qu'il me reste. »_

_« Beca, l'avortement n'est pas la seule issue dont tu disposes, ok ? Tu as aussi l'accouchement sous X, l'adoption… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision tête baissée. Tu vas te reposer ce soir, et on en reparlera demain quand ton esprit sera plus clair. Et si l'avortement est toujours ce que tu choisis, je t'accompagnerais, d'accord ? »_

_A ce point là, la brune pleurait. Sheila ne remplacerais jamais sa mère, mais la blonde avait réussi à se trouver une place dans son cœur et à prendre une certaine place de figure maternelle pour le DJ. Voyant les larmes ruisselées sur les joues porcelaines, Sheila la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Beca se calme._

_« Je suis enceinte depuis à peine un mois et demi et je suis déjà une boule d'hormone vivante. Je déteste déjà ça, » dit Beca en roulant les yeux à sa propre attitude._

_« Ah, ça ma grande sont les joies et les aléas de la grossesse, » répliqua Sheila en rigolant._

_Le lendemain, dès que son père avait franchit le seuil de la porte, la blonde frappa à la porte de chambre de Beca._

_« Je veux avorter, » lui dit Beca d'une voie certaine._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sheila._

_« J'ai besoin d'une justification? » demanda la brune en élevant un sourcil._

_« Oui, » Sheila prit place sur le lit de sa belle-fille. « Ecoute, je veux être sûre que tu ne le fais pas pour une raison stupide, Beca. Quelque chose du style « Je serais incapable de m'en occuper » ou encore « Ce gamin aura une vie pourrie parce que je suis sûre que je serais une mère nulle » . »_

_« Mais c'est la vérité ! Je serais la __**pire**__ mère au monde. Et je ne vois pas un gamin s'inscrire dans mon futur, honnêtement. Je suis encore à l'école, couramment en train d'échouer misérablement. J'ai pas le temps pour un bébé. Et j'ai pas de job Sheila, qui va payer pour toutes les affaires dont le bébé aura besoin, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser en me voyant ? Tout le monde va penser que je suis une put-»_

_« STOP ! » cria Sheila. « Arrêtes-toi là. Tu es tellement plus que ça Beca, tu __**vaux**__ tellement plus que tout ça. » La blonde prit les mains de la brune entre les siennes. « Premièrement, tu n'es pas en train d'échouer misérablement à l'école, toi et moi savons toutes les deux que si tu t'y mettais à minimum, tu aurais des biens meilleurs résultats que ces autres morveux que sont tes camarades de classe. »_

_Sur ceux, Beca ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. Si elle travaillait, les notes suivaient._

_Sheila continua, «Deusio, on a jamais le temps pour un enfant, mais on en prend parce que peu importe à quel point tu es en retard, peu importe à quel point tu es crevée, peu importe si tu n'as pas mangée depuis le matin, quand tu es parent, tu prends le temps parce que rien ne vaut un enfant qui te sourit. Tercio, évidemment que tu n'as pas de job Beca, tu es encore à l'école! Mais tu as travaillé cet été, pas vrai ? Tu peux aussi travailler cet été. Et tu t'es fait un peu d'argent que tu as mis de coté, non ? Et les bourses, Beca. Je sais que ce ne sont jamais des sommes énormes, mais elles peuvent t'aider. Et ton père et moi, on pourrait t'aider-»_

_« Hors de question que Papa ou toi-» interrompra le DJ avant d'être à son tour interrompue._

_« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée Beca, mais tu sais que ton père et moi ferions n'importe quoi pour toi ? Et dernièrement et pas des moindres, tu es géniale Beca. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi, tu resteras géniale. Les gens se permettent de juger un livre par sa couverture, sans jamais lancer un coup d'œil au synopsis. Mais c'est leurs pertes, ils pensent voir un livre de merde et finalement ils passent à côté d'un superbe Harry Potter. »_

_« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me comparer à un livre ? » Beca demanda avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ton passé remplit les premières pages de ton propre livre Beca, les prochaines sont blanches. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, Beca. Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu abandonnes l'idée de l'avortement, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses en profondeur. Si finalement, c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites faire, je serais là pour toi, d'accord ? Quand une page est écrite, tu ne peux plu l'effacer et je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à la relire sans cesse en te demandant « et si ? » » _

* * *

« Finalement j'ai décidé de le garder. Si Sheila n'avait pas été là, Dieu c'est quelle connerie j'aurais faite, » Beca ajouta la dernière partie en souriant. « Elle est la meilleure belle-mère que j'aurais jamais pu avoir. Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça, sinon elle va prendre la grosse tête, » plaisanta Beca.

Après tant d'émotions, Chloé sentait qu'il était temps pour des histoires plus heureuses. Elle plaça un baiser dans la chevelure brune devant elle sans réfléchir. Après les montagnes russes d'émotions que le DJ venait de traverser, Chloé cherchait à la réconforter, bien qu'elle sache que Beca était assez forte seule pour surmonter ces épreuves. Si seulement la rousse savait que ces caresses poussaient le cœur de Beca un peu plus près de la frontière entre amour et amitié à chaque fois.

«C'est quoi l'histoire derrière celle-là? » demanda Chloé d'une voix douce, pointant une photo sur l'album.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent leur soirée comme ça, Chloé posait des questions, demandant l'histoire derrière telle ou telle photo. La brune s'était rarement sentie si à l'aise et si ouverte en dehors de sa famille. Elle n'avait aucunement honte d'Ethan mais personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé d'en parler si ouvertement. Bien sûre, elle pouvait en parler ouvertement avec sa famille, mais Tyler et Sheila savaient déjà tout ce qui c'était passé.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Beca vue le visage de la rousse passée de l'étonnement à la surprise en passant par la dérision. Chloé était très expressive avec son visage, et le DJ appréciait la façon dont les muscles de ses sourcils se contractaient lorsqu'elle les fronçait, ou la manière dont ses joues remontait lorsqu'elle souriait. Mais ce dont Beca avait les plus de mal à détacher son regard était les yeux de Chloé. Rarement avait-elle vu des yeux d'un bleu aussi pâle. Se perdant presque dedans, elle remarqua une légère couche sur son iris.

« Tu as des lentilles ? » demanda le DJ.

Chloé se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

« T'es aveugle jusqu'a qu'elle point ? »

« Sans correction, je peux pas faire 10 mètres dans la rue sans rentrer dans un poteau. »

« Tu ne devrais pas enlever tes lentilles pour dormir ? »

« Généralement, je mets mes lunettes le soir et je mets mes lentilles dans la lotion prévue pour, mais vu que je n'ai rien sur moi, je vais les garder pour dormir. »

« Tu as des lunettes ? Je veux voir ça ! Tu dois avoir l'air trop mignonne avec ! »

« Hey, je suis pas mignonne. J'ai l'air d'une vraie bad-ass avec mes lunettes, ok ? »

« S'il te plait, tout le monde sait que c'est moi la bad-ass dans cette amitié. »

« Ah ouais ? Et je suis quoi moi alors dans cette amitié Mme. Auto-proclamée-bad-ass ? »

« Le roi a toujours besoin d'un bouffon à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé lui fit de grands yeux écarquillés et frappa Beca sur l'épaule. « Oh mon dieu ! T'es tellement méchante avec moi ! »

« Allez Chlo', j'rigolais juste,» demanda Beca.

« Il va falloir plus que ça Mitchell si tu veux être pardonnée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mmmm… Je veux… » Chloé pris son temps pour réfléchir tandis que Beca rangeait les albums et glissa la boite sous le lit.

La brune se glissa sous les couvertures et remarqua que la rousse la suivait des yeux et restait sans réponse.

« Dis donc, ça te prend un temps affreusement lent pour répondre, tu es sûre que tu as la lumière à tous les étages là-haut ? » plaisanta le DJ en tapotant la tempe gauche de la rousse.

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui à un enfant et qui regarde un nombre impressionnant de Disneys, tu arrives à être sacrément aigrie pour quelqu'un d'à peine 19 ans, » répliqua Chloé en boudant.

La rousse entra à son tour dans le lit, rejoignant les couvertures chaudes. A peine fut-elle allongée qu'une paire de bras l'attaqua en l'encerclant.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

« Ou ? » demanda Chloé d'un air défiant en regardant Beca droit dans les yeux.

Avant que le DJ ne s'en rende compte, elle était perdue dans les iris en face d'elle.

« Ou je ne te lâche plus jamais et tu seras obligé de subir ce câlin pour le reste de ta vie, » répliqua la brune en flashant un grand sourire à sa camarade avant de resserrer son étreinte.

« C'est vrai que c'est terriblement bad-ass de ta part de me menacer avec des câlins, » Chloé répondit, levant un sourcil.

« Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu dit de ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de bouffon et ça serait super méga giga cool de ta part de me pardonner. »

Chloé ne put empêcher un petit rire à celle là, c'était tellement Ethan cette phrase. Elle savait définitivement que Beca avait transmis ses tics de langage à son fils.

La brune continua, « Et je suis sûre que tu as l'air bad-ass avec tes lunettes. Et ça serait aussi super sympas si cette histoire de câlin pouvait rester entre nous.»

« Petite Beca veut pas que les autres sachent à quel point c'est une sentimentale ? »

« Je ne suis pas sentimentale, » répliqua Beca en faisant une grimace au mot sentimental comme si ce dernier la rendait malade. « J'apprécie juste le faite d'avoir mon fils dans mes bras et lui faire des bisous partout avant qu'il devienne trop grand et qu'il me demande d'arrêter parce que je l'embarrasse devant ses copains. J'appellerai difficilement ça sentimentale, mais plutôt être maman. »

Chloé se sentit légèrement coupable pour avoir ramener ce sujet sur la table. « Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour venir dans tes petits bras et serrer très fort, » essaya de réconforter la rousse.

Beca éclata de rire, « Merci, Chlo'. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un et j'adore les câlins. On était faite pour s'entendre, » Chloé tapa son épaule contre celle du DJ. « On va devenir copines de câlins. »

« Chloé ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es sérieusement très bizarre. »

« Pas ma faute, je suis rousse, » dit Chloé comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Je pense surtout que tes parents t'ont bercés trop près du mur, » plaisanta Beca avant de s'écrouler avec plus ou moins de grâce en travers du lit pour atteindre la lampe et l'éteindre.

« Je te déteste, » réplica la rousse d'un ton boudeur et enfantin.

La brune se retourna sous les couvertures pour faire face à Chloé. Malgré le manque de lumière dans la pièce, Beca pouvait toujours dessiner les contours de Chloé.

« Menteuse. Tu m'adores, » la brune vit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de la rousse.

Cette dernière, sentant ses fesses au bord du précipice se rapprocha vers le centre du lit avant que la gravité ne la fasse tomber sur le parquet. Sans faire exprès, son genou cogna dans celui du DJ, l'envoyant à son tour dans le précipice de l'autre coté du lit.

« Ahh ! » glapit la brune, ne voulant pas tomber et ses mains s'accrochèrent la première chose qui venait, cela étant un bout de couette et un avant bras de la rousse.

Chloé attrapa Beca avant que celle-ci ne puisse finir par terre. Malencontreusement, ce que Chloé attrapa fut les fesses de DJ.

La brune éleva un sourcil, « Entreprenante à ce que je vois. »

Chloé tira vers elle et ramena la brune sur le lit avant d'enfin décoller sa main de la fesse droite du DJ, avec toute la lenteur du monde.

« La prochaine fois, je te laisserais tomber, » répliqua Chloé.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais tant toucher que ça, il suffisait de demander au lieu de _me_ pousser hors de _mon_ lit et _me_ faire risquer le coup de lapin, » répondit Beca avec un sourire en coin, pensant embarrasser la rousse.

2 peuvent jouer ce jeu, pensa Chloé. « Je peux toucher ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. Trop enjoué pour l'avis de Beca.

« J'exige au moins un rendez-vous et un diner avant de passer à ce genre de chose. »

«Wow, haute maintenance. »

« Hey ! » se plaignit Beca donnant un coup de coude gentiment à Chloé.

Finalement après 5 bonnes minutes, les 2 jeunes femmes s'étaient assez calmées pour dormir. Beca se glissa sur le ventre tandis que la rousse à ses côtés ne cessait de gigoter.

« Ca va, Chlo' ? »

La rousse lui flasha un sourire en signe de pardon même si Beca ne pouvait pas le voir à cause du noir ambiant, « Oui, désolée. Je dors sans habits d'habitude alors j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir. J'arrête de gigoter bientôt, promis. »

Le DJ fit une grimace, « Huh, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça."

« Beca, je t'ai touché les fesses il y a même pas 10 minutes, pas la peine faire de faire ta prude. »

« Et sur ce, je fuis la conversation et te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, petite bad-ass adorée, » répliqua la rousse et elle pouvait presque entendre Beca lever les yeux au ciel.


End file.
